Beauty Can Be Deadly
by Lisa66
Summary: Story Complete! Thanks for reading and reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  The show and the characters belong to CBS and Viacom. They are merely being borrowed for this piece of fan fiction.**

**Author's Note:   Thanks to the incredibly patient lady who deals with all my grammar and punctuation issues.  You are the best.******

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 1**

"No," Steve emphatically stated.

"Steve, please,"  Jesse implored.

"No way!  No how!  Not gonna happen," Steve responded.

"Oh come on, Steve, you'll enjoy it," Amanda added.

Directing an annoyed gaze towards Amanda, Steve aimed his next comment towards her.  "Amanda, stay out of this.  I don't need you guys ganging up on me."

"You know, Son, it really….." Mark started.

"Not you too, Dad?"  Steve interrupted. 

"I just don't see why you are being so difficult?" Jesse whined.

Amanda nearly choked on her coffee.  "You don't see Steve being difficult?  Now that's a first."

Trying to hide his amusement Mark once again addressed his son.  "Steve, I promise it won't take much time."

Steve snorted.  "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Steve, you'll be surrounded by beautiful women.  All of them will want to make an impression on you."  Jesse winked suggestively at Steve.

"Jesse, knowing my luck they will all be members of a women's club formed for psychos and murderers," Steve responded dryly.

"I promise Steve, they are all nice normal girls," Jesse responded.  Sensing that Steve's resolve was wavering Jesse continued, "I'll close at BBQ Bob's for a month."

"Why is this so important?"  asked Steve.

"Steve, we need someone above reproach, a pillar of the community, someone honest to a fault."  Jesse responded.  "And your Dad is already busy so we thought we would ask you!"  Jesse dodged the slap that Steve aimed his way.  

"Ok, tell me more about it," grunted Steve.

Jesse gleefully obliged.  "Ok, here's the scoop.  This year for the Children's Burn Unit Fundraiser we decided to have a Beauty Pageant.  Those who want to participate pay an entry fee and we charge admission for the pageant itself.  I have lined up some sponsors who will be providing the prizes.  They're not too shabby if I say so myself so they should draw in some contestants.  Of course, what would a Beauty Pageant be without judges and that is where you, my lucky friend come in!"

Steve shook his head.  "Jesse, I still don't understand why you want me for this.  I've never judged anything in my life."

Mark intervened.  "That's not true; you have judged a few Chili contests."

"Dad, that's food not people.  In case you hadn't noticed, there is a difference," Steve intoned.

"I'm well aware of the difference Son," was Mark's dry response.

"Steve, personally I find Beauty Pageants distasteful.  They imply that you have to look a certain way to be considered beautiful and I just don't happen to agree with that.  But this is for a good cause.  The burn unit struggles every year.  If I can put aside my personal feelings for the cause then you can make a sacrifice as well,"  Amanda smiled as she finished.

Steve viewed the three expectant faces that stared at him intently.  There was more to this.  He was sure of that.  He felt like a fish nibbling at the bait just before the fisherman yanked the line and hooked him.  _I'm going to regret this,_ he thought to himself.  "Ok, you guys win, but be warned if this turns into a disaster I will make you pay."

"Thanks, buddy, I knew I could count on you," was Jesse's ecstatic response.

~~****~~

Steve stood with his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans.  A petite well endowed blonde glided by slightly brushing him.  _Maybe this won't be so bad after all.  His thoughts were interrupted by the page for all judges to meet in front of the stage.  As he made his way towards the assigned area he failed to notice the pair of green eyes that had watched his every movement._

Savannah Aldridge liked what she saw.  Tall, obviously well built and those to die for blue eyes.  _Wait till I call Momma and Daddy tonight and tell them I have found the one._

Steve found himself amongst an eclectic group of judges.  He was pretty sure he was the only one that wasn't yet taking advantage of AARP benefits.  The elderly gentleman to his left said he was a retired butcher.  His hearing aid was emitting a high pitched squeal that seemed to vibrate down Steve's spine.  The lady to his right said she was a retired dressmaker.  By the smell of her breath Steve had to wonder if she was spending her retirement in the bar down the road.  As if that wasn't enough each time she talked to him her false teeth slid forward and clicked like a mouse trap.  _Oh yeah this will be great.  I'll be dispensing Geritol and running to the store for Depends during the breaks.  _His thoughts were interrupted by the beginnings of the introductions of the contestants.  He leaned forward and tried to shut out the squealing to his left and the clicking to his right.

Steve leaned back in his chair.  He didn't know women could come in so many shapes and sizes.  He had seen hair colors that he couldn't identify.  He also was pretty sure that some of the hair styles would have required the help of structural engineers.  _There must not be any hair spray left in LA and the hole in the ozone layer above this building must __be _huge, _he mused.  There were a total of 23 contestants.  He had lost track of the names about half way through.  He had speculated that some of them had implants so big that their breasts probably shifted like the tides with the moon._

"Lt. Sloan," came a voice from behind Steve.  

Steve turned to find a rather attractive young women staring down at him.  "Yes?"

"I'm, Anthea Monroe, I'm one of the contestants in the pageant."

"I'm pleased to meet you Ms Monroe," Steve responded.  "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's not what you can do for me, it's, what I can do for you."

"Excuse me?"  Steve wore a slightly startled look as he took in the small brown haired woman in front of him.  "I'm not sure what you mean."

With a look that Steve could have sworn he had seen on a Cheetah closing in on its prey in a Discovery Channel special she lithely moved towards him.  She stopped mere inches from him.  As she bent down to look closely in his face she rested her hands on his thighs.  "I mean that I want to win this pageant.  I would consider it an honor if you would allow me to privately show you my talents."

Steve gulped and tried to slide back further in his chair.  He found his way blocked by the back.  "Ms Monroe, I intend to be fair about this and I will not be viewing anyone's talents privately.  Please feel free to share that with the other contestants."

Neither party was aware of the angry green gaze that had observed their encounter.  Those same green eyes seethed with anger at the hands that still rested on Steve's thighs.  _Well, little missy you have trespassed onto private property.  Nobody can touch him like that but me._

Steve gently reached down and removed Anthea Monroe's hands from his legs, "Ms Monroe, if you'll excuse me I need to step outside for a moment."

As Steve excited the room he felt a hand on his sleeve.  "I'm not interested in seeing your talent."

"Well good because I certainly wasn't planning on showing it to you," stated a delighted Jesse.  "Just for fun what kind of talents have you been exposed to?"

"Knock it off Jesse.  I just had my first encounter with a contestant who really wants to win."

"Oh, and that's a bad thing?" asked a disbelieving Jesse.  "So?"

"Jesse, I am not going to give you a play by play description of everything that happens.  If you find it so interesting them maybe you should have been a judge yourself.  By the way does the local nursing home know that you have kidnapped most of its occupants and are using them for judges?"

"A little grumpy aren't we," replied a highly amused Jesse.  

"Grumpy?  Now what reason could I have to be grumpy?  I spent the better part of the morning having my cheeks pinched," Steve proclaimed.

"Which cheeks, and by who?"

"Ha!  Ha!  You really think you're funny don't you?  You're female judges seem to think it's a fun thing to do, I remind them of their favorite son or grandson," Steve replied.

"Well look at it this way Steve it's the most action you've seen in a long time," Jesse replied wickedly.  "And my question still stands, which cheeks?"

The look that was thrown Jesse's way full of promised revenge.  Jesse gulped and decided to beat a hasty retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm telling you Mark, he is not a happy camper," Jesse explained.

"I know, Jesse, have you forgotten I live with him?  He was wound so tight last night I threatened to put him in time out," Mark responded wryly.

"Really," Jesse giggled.  "I bet that produced a fun reaction."

"Oh I guess you could say it did.  He had the same reaction that he used to have as a kid when he got in trouble.  He stomped off to his room muttering under his breath and slammed the door."  

"Do you think he'll show up today?" Jesse inquired.

"He'll be there.  He committed to it and one thing my son does is follow through on his commitments.  What time does the competition start today?"

"The talent portion starts at noon.  Was Steve going to the precinct this morning?"

As Mark started to answer they were interrupted by the door flying open and a figure that resembled the Tasmania Devil came whirling in.  "Which one of you is responsible?  I'm trying to do you a favor and all I get is grief.  Do you have any idea how long the guys at the station are going to rib me for this?"  Steve paused to take a breath and as Mark started to talk he was rudely interrupted.  "Well do you?"

The next figure glided into the room struggling desperately to suppress the laughter that threatened to erupt at any moment.  "Dr. Sloan, Jesse," Cheryl greeted.

"Cheryl, as always it's good to see you," Mark responded.  "I see the beauty is once again paired with the beast."

"Oh this is mild you should have been in the car on the way over here.  There is a cloud of profanity between the precinct and here.  I told him I was going to arrest him if he didn't settle down,"  Cheryl replied and finally allowed the smile to bust through.

Mark looked towards his son.  "Steve, why are you so upset this morning?"

"Oh, like you both don't know."

Jesse pulled himself up to his full height and faced the stone faced figure that stood on the other side of the room.  "Steve, what are you talking about?"

Steve sighed, "The two dozen red roses that were delivered to the precinct this morning.  They had a lovely card attached that promised me some things that I don't think are physically possible."

A slight bubble of laughter from Cheryl made her the recipient of a glare from her partner.  "I'm sorry, Steve, but you have to admit it's pretty funny."

"No, you're wrong Cheryl; you saw how the guys were.  And of course my faithful partner made sure that the card got passed around."

"What did the card say?" Jesse asked eagerly.

As Cheryl started to speak Steve interrupted her.  "It doesn't matter.  You all got me into this, so you can just get me out of it."

"Son, it's not that easy and don't you think you are overreacting a bit over some flowers?"

Realizing that he was going to get neither sympathy nor a reprieve from his judging duties, Steve gave them all one final glare and in a repeat performance of his actions the night before he stomped from the room muttering under his breath.

As she turned to follow her partner, Cheryl threw a comment over her shoulder to Jesse.  "I'll fax you over a copy of the card.  It really was priceless but I think he's right that it's physically impossible."

~~****~~

Steve sat with a slightly glazed look on his face.  He felt like he was trapped in an eternal episode of the Gong Show.  He had seen enough batons twirled to last him a life time.  The last woman had said she was going to sing.  He wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't singing.  He was envious of his friend to the left who could at least turn off his hearing aid.  And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse a woman came out with cymbals attached to her knees and spoons in her hands.  He dropped his head into his hands.  _Will it never end?  Jesse, closing at Bob's the rest of my life isn't worth this._  His agony was interrupted by a scream from behind the curtain on the stage.  Grateful for a reprieve, he practically vaulted onto the stage.  As he made his way behind the curtain, he encountered a cluster of women who were unable to stand too closely together because of the width of their hair.  At their feet was one of their fellow contestants.  Steve knelt down beside the woman whom he recognized and placed two fingers against her neck.  He felt a faint pulse.  One of the light fixtures from the overhead tracking had fallen and hit her directly in the head.  Steve glanced up briefly and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone to place a call to 911 and then to Cheryl.  As he waited for her to answer, he gave instructions to the gathered crowd which had now grown to include the judges.  "I'll need everyone to stay here.  This looks like an accident but there are routine questions that have to be asked and answered.  Can someone please go out front and show the ambulance crew where we are when they get here?"  He received a nod from one of the judges who moved towards the door.

Things got hectic very quickly.  The ambulance arrived and transported the young woman to Community General.  Cheryl arrived shortly thereafter.  She entered the auditorium and arched an eyebrow at her partner.  "Resorting to extreme methods to get out of being a judge aren't you, Sloan?"  The glare thrown her way told her his mood had not improved from this morning.

"Detective Banks, I'm so glad you could join us," Steve responded sarcastically.  "The victim is Anthea Monroe.  She was gathered at the edge of the stage with the rest of the contestants enduring…I mean watching the talent portion of the pageant.  I don't have any reason to believe it wasn't an accident but she was in pretty bad shape.  The paramedics weren't real positive.  If she dies we will have to investigate so I decided to get a head start.  Feel like climbing up into the rafters with me?"

"Fine with me," Cheryl replied.

They made their way to the ladder that ascended into the rafters.  Cheryl took the lead and Steve found himself admiring the view as Cheryl preceded him up the ladder.  As if sensing his thoughts Cheryl looked back slightly over her shoulder.  "Having fun, Sloan?"

The grin he flashed her way was more than enough of an answer.  "Why, Cheryl I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," he replied impishly.

As they continued their ascent Steve's phone rang.  He stopped and hooked an arm around the side of the ladder before he answered the phone.  'Sloan here, Hey Jesse how's she doing?"  He grew silent while Jesse updated him on Anthea Monroe's condition.  "Oh, that's too bad.  Is Amanda going to do the autopsy?"  After listening to Jesse's response he continued.  "Ask Amanda to call me when she gets the results, Thanks, Jesse."  Steve flipped his phone shut and continued up the ladder to join his partner.

He found Cheryl squatting next to the light fixture that had held the offending light.  "That was Jesse on the phone.  Anthea Monroe didn't make it.  Have you found anything?"

Cheryl glanced up and shook her head.  "Nothing yet, this area here looks a little odd," she said pointing to the area where the individual lights connected to the fixture.  Steve squatted down beside her and inspected the area as well.

"It's a clean break, it almost looks like someone sawed it," Steve answered.  "I guess we had better get a crime scene unit down here.  Is nothing ever easy anymore?"

"Steve, if it was easy we wouldn't have jobs.  Tell me something, are the prizes that great in this pageant that these women would start killing each other?" Cheryl asked.

"According to Jesse they are, besides it doesn't have to be one of the women it could have been anyone," Steve responded.  He heard a noise behind them and turned to see the top of a grey head appear at the top of the ladder.  "Dad, what on earth are you doing up here?"

The rather sheepish looking face of Mark Sloan appeared.  "I was about ten minutes away when Jesse called and told me what happened so I thought I would come over and see if you needed any help."

Steve moved over to help steady Mark as he stepped up onto the flooring.  "Dad, you shouldn't have climbed up here, we are actually ready to go back down.  We need to call the crime scene unit, this is looking like a homicide."

Mark moved over to the lighting fixture and knelt down.  As was his custom he took note of all details large and small.  "Steve, did you notice this footprint in the dust?"

Steve joined his father and looked at the footprint.  "It's small, probably a woman's.  Let's go back down Dad, and let the crime scene unit check it out."

Mark stood up and the three of them moved to the ladder and descended back to the floor.  Steve placed the call to the crime scene unit and then joined Cheryl and his dad who had begun talking with the judges and contestants.  Content to let Cheryl take the lead, he leaned against the wall and observed the group.  They all looked normal enough but then he had been around long enough to know that you couldn't really tell much by the way someone looked.  He was interrupted in his musings by the arrival of more officers and the crime scene unit.  He moved towards the lead investigator and informed her of the details of the case.  

"Steve," Cheryl called.

Steve moved back to Cheryl.  "What's up?"

"Most of these people can alibi each other.  All of the contestants were together as were the judges.  Of course you know I'm going to need to question you," she informed him with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes and stalked back to the group.  He found his father engrossed in a conversation with his teeth clicking friend.  "Dad?"

"Steve, this lady says she was in the bathroom and heard the Monroe woman and another woman arguing over a man.  The other woman was gone by the time she left the stall."

Pulling out his notebook Steve asked, "How do you know it was Anthea Monroe?" 

"Because I could see her through the cracks in the stall, the other woman was too far over for me to see," she informed them.

"Was there anything distinctive about the other woman?  Her voice, the smell of her perfume?  Any details about the man they were arguing over?"

She contemplated his question before responding.  "The only thing I remember is the one that I couldn't see referred to the man as her fiancée."

"If you think of anything else please let me know," Steve responded.  "Thank you for your help."  He motioned for his father to join him and he moved towards Cheryl.  "Cheryl, apparently our victim had a disagreement with another woman in the bathroom just before the talent competition began.  Our mystery woman is engaged, so let's see if we can find out how many of these ladies are brides to be."

"You got it, so what happens with the pageant?"  Cheryl inquired.

Mark looked up thoughtfully.  "I would imagine it will go on as planned.  This woman's death is a tragedy, but it doesn't change the fact that the burn unit needs funds."

"Lieutenant Sloan," came a voice from his side.

Steve turned and looked down to find a pair of clear blues eyes staring intently.  "Yes, Ma'am, can I help you?"

"My name is Jordan Maxwell, I'm one of the contestants," she explained coyly.  "Are we going to finish the talent competition today?"

"Ms Maxwell, do you think everyone is up for that with what has happened?"

"Oh, yes we are professionals we can put this behind us.  You know the show must go on."  She reached a small dainty hand towards him and rested it on his arm.  Her eyes grew wide.  "Oh my, someone works out don't they."

Steve heard a snicker behind him but he couldn't tell if it was Cheryl or his father.  "Ms Maxwell, I'm impressed at your ability to put this behind you but this area is a potential crime scene I'm afraid you ladies will have to pick up with the talent competition tomorrow."  

Jordan Maxwell leaned in closely and whispered a comment that brought an immediate bright red flush to Steve's face.  Cheryl leaning in to try and hear the comment lost her balance and began to fall as Steve reached to catch her, he knocked Jordan Maxwell off balance.  Mark had also moved towards Cheryl and was able to catch her and stop her fall.  With his balance off from trying to catch Cheryl, Steve was unable to stop his descent towards the floor.  Jordan Maxwell as well had completely lost her balance and followed Steve towards the floor.  They landed in a heap, Steve on the bottom and Jordan Maxwell facing him and straddling his lap.  "Well I didn't think you would take me up on my offer here in front of everyone," she purred.

Steve jumped as if he had suddenly found himself in scalding water.  His lovely burden was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.  Steve's vault from the floor was accompanied by the sounds of laughter and catcalls from the officers on the scene.  _Oh great more ammunition for the guys at the precinct._

He, as well as the others, were unaware of the green eyes that had watched the entire scene unfold.  _That is no way for any fiancée of mine to act and shame on that hussy.  It looks like I have more work to do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 3**

Mark, Jesse and Amanda sat at a table in the doctor's lounge enjoying their coffee.  Much like the previous morning their quiet time was interrupted by an abrupt entrance into the room.

"Ok, that does it, I'm done," exclaimed an obviously angry Steve.

"Well good morning to you too, Son," was Mark's greeting.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you decided to grace us with your warm sunny presence," was Jesse's response.

"You know, Steve, surly is not a trait that most people would describe as a positive," Amanda reprimanded with a perfectly arched eyebrow.  "If my boys behaved as you do they would stay in trouble."

Slightly chastised, Steve paused before he began talking again.  "Alright, I'm sorry, but I got another gift delivered to the precinct today."

"Really, what did you get" Jesse grinned gleefully.

"Yes, really, I got a 4 foot teddy bear with a box of heart shaped chocolates."

"And he got another card," came a voice from the doorway.

"Good morning, Cheryl," Mark greeted.  "We have to stop meeting like this, people are going to talk."

"What did the card say?" Jesse asked expectantly.

"None of your business," came the gruff reply from Steve.

Cheryl gave Jesse a look that indicated he needed to look for a fax later.

"Steve, it really is a form of flattery you know," Mark explained.

"Dad, with all due respect you haven't and aren't going to see the cards.  You also aren't on the receiving end of the grief I am getting at work.  I mean the stupid bear is pink.  If you were going to send a stuffed animal to a man would you send a pink one?"

Mark had to squash the grin that threatened to spread across his face.   "I've never sent a stuffed animal to a man before so I'm not sure what proper etiquette is.  I still think you are letting it get to you to much.  Try to have a sense of humor about it and maybe your co-workers will ease up."

Steve silently considered his father's comments for a moment before responding.  "Ok, Dad, I'll try but if one more thing shows up……," he let his response trail off.

In an attempt to change the subject, Amanda jumped in.  "Steve, I have the autopsy completed on Anthea Monroe.  Do you want to take a look at it while you're here?"

"Just tell me what you found," Steve responded.

"Nothing that should surprise you.  She died of blunt force trauma to the head.  It caused swelling in the temporal lobe.  There were no other signs of injuries.  If you don't find anything at the scene that indicates otherwise I would have to rule the death accidental," Amanda explained concisely.

Steve nodded his head.  "We should have more from the scene today.  I have already spoken with the lead officer this morning, and she said that it definitely appeared that the light had been intentionally severed from the base, and the safety cable had also been cut, she said they would have the final results today."

Jesse couldn't take it any longer.  "So, what's on the agenda today at the pageant?"

Steve couldn't hide the grimace that crossed his face.  "The resumption of the talent competition.  You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen and heard."

"Except for the final question the competition will be over tomorrow so just hang in there till then," Mark advised.

~~****~~

_Finally, the so called talent portion is over.  Now we get the swimsuit competition.  At least that may be more aesthetically appealing.  _He chuckled to himself._  Boy, Amanda and Cheryl would tear me up for that comment.    Wow, how can straps that skinny hold up that much bulk.  I need to find out what that suit is made of.  I think it actually defies the laws of gravity.  _Steve's musings on a well endowed contestant were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.  He turned with a mixture of awe and anger on his face.  "I'm judging here, do you mind?"

"Why no, Lt. Sloan, I don't mind at all.  Far be it from me to interrupt you from you're ogling…I mean judging, for a minor thing like a murder investigation," Cheryl finished with a flourish.

"I'm not ogling, I'm observing.  It's part of being a judge.  I can't pick a winner if I don't look.  Wait did you say murder?"

"Yes, I said murder."

"Obviously you heard back from the Crime Scene Unit, why didn't they call me?"

"They tried, you didn't answer, apparently you were 'busy'," Cheryl replied sarcastically.

Steve reached into his pocket and extracted his phone.  "Oh, I must have turned it off by mistake."

"Yeah, an overload of testosterone can affect one's ability to think rationally," was Cheryl's dry reply.

"Look, Cheryl, there are only about nine contestants left in the swimsuit competition.  Let them finish then we can gather everyone together and ask some more questions.  We need to see if anyone can help us identify the mystery woman she had the argument with in the bathroom.'

"Fine with me.  You don't mind if I wait out front do you?  I mean I can stay and clean the drool off you chin, but I would rather not."

"Ha!  Ha!  I am not, and have not been drooling.  I am doing this for a good cause.  Being a police officer has taught me how to remain objective under….."  His voice trailed off as he caught sight of the young woman that was crossing the stage.  _Holy Moley, she's a cross between the girl next door and a couple of the porn stars I've arrested.  I've seen more material in a handkerchief.  Once again his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder._

"Since you're so busy being 'objective', I'll leave you alone.  Come out front and get me once you're through 'judging'," Cheryl informed him in a slightly irritated tone.

Steve lifted an eyebrow at her.  "If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous."

"Sloan, you've been exposed to too much silicone.  You've become delusional.  You are mistaking disgust for jealousy.  Come get me when you're done," Cheryl completed succinctly.  She abruptly turned and stalked across the room.

"That one's a firecracker you better latch on to her before someone else does," advised his hearing aid wearing friend.

"She likes you, a girl can tell these things," added the retired dressmaker with a sly smile.

~~****~~

Steve chewed on the end of his pencil.  He had selected the least offensive contestant from the talent competition and was now trying to make a choice in the swimsuit competition.  He was interrupted from his deliberations by a whisp of warm breath on his neck.

"Lt. Sloan," breathed Jordan Maxwell.  "How's the decision making going?"

"Just fine, shouldn't you be with the other contestants?"

She shrugged her shoulders.  "I guess, but I find you so much more interesting.  I don't suppose I could see your gun?"

"Why would you want to see my gun?" he inquired.

"There is just something about a man with a gun that I find incredibly attractive," she responded.

Steve immediately slipped into cop mode.  "You've been around men with guns?"

"No, silly, I'm talking about on TV.  I think men with guns are sexy," she responded.

Steve was saved from having to respond to that statement by Cheryl's return.  "Sloan, are we going to be able to investigate this murder today?"  

"Murder?"  asked a shocked Jordan Maxwell.

Flashing Cheryl a slightly annoyed look, Steve responded.  "Yes, it looks as if Anthea Monroe was murdered.  Please keep this information to yourself for now.  As soon as I finish here, we will be gathering everyone together and I will give them the recent developments then.  Ok?"

Reaching out to lightly brush the hair at the nape of his neck she responded with a glorious smile and a nod.  She then turned and walked away.  Despite his best intentions, Steve found his eyes drawn to the gently sway of her hips as she moved away.  As he looked away and back at Cheryl, he was slightly taken aback at the look in her eyes.  He couldn't tell if it was anger or disgust or a little of both.  He flashed her, his best smile.  "I've made my decision on the swimsuit competition, let me get this turned in then we can get started."

"Whatever," she responded.

Once again, they were all unaware of the green eyes that had just observed their encounter.

~~****~~

They had gathered everyone, contestants, judges, stage crew and assorted other individuals.  The questioning was tedious and less than productive.  Cheryl had been right the previous day when she had said that everyone was able to alibi each other.  Cheryl had broken off from the main group and was interviewing the five girls they had identified as being engaged.  Cheryl looked up and made eye contact and nodded.  "Ok folks, that's it for tonight," Steve announced.

The group broke up and headed in different directions.  The judges for home, and the contestants to clean up, and then head home. 

Steve joined Cheryl and they began to review their notes.  "Are any of the engaged women likely suspects?"  Steve inquired.

"No, they all accounted for the time just prior to the murder and also the argument in the bathroom," Cheryl replied.

They had been discussing their findings for almost an hour when once again a scream pierced the quiet in the auditorium.  They both jumped and moved towards the direction of the scream.  

Once again, Steve found himself approaching a crowd of women.  They all stood huddled peering into the shower.  As he and Cheryl stepped forward the women parted and they made their way into the shower.  Lying on the floor was Jordan Maxwell.     


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 4**

Steve moved further into the shower.  She was lying close to the wall.  A bar of soap lay at her feet.  Pulling a pair of gloves out of his pocket he slipped them on before reaching up to turn off the shower.  As he moved to squat down, Cheryl joined him.  He placed two fingers against her neck and felt no pulse.  "I'm not getting anything.  Call 911 and go ahead and call the Crime Scene Unit as well."

Cheryl pulled her phone from her purse and made the requested calls.  "I'm going to gather up everyone who is still here and start the interview process.  These people should be getting good at it."

Steve nodded his agreement as he continued to survey the body in front of him.  She was lying on her stomach. Her face turned towards the wall.  Now that the water had been turned off blood had begun to pool beneath her head.  Until the crime scene photos had been taken he didn't touch her but he suspected they would find a wound to her forehead.  He heard a noise and looked up to see the ambulance crew coming through the door.  Their swift arrival prompted a questioning look from Steve.

"We were on our lunch break, and had stopped by to check out the ladies," was the embarrassed response.

Steve nodded his understanding, and stepped aside and allowed them to begin what he was sure was a futile examination.  His thoughts turned to Anthea Monroe.  Someone had tried to make her death look like an accident.  They were obviously trying the same thing with this death.  They wanted to make it appear as if she has slipped on the bar of soap and hit her head on the wall.  He was interrupted in his musings by the paramedic.  

"Sir, she's gone," he informed Steve.

"Ok, thanks," Steve responded.  "I'll notify the coroner.  Thanks for your efforts."

"No problem, I just wish we could have saved her, but she was gone when we got here," responded the paramedic.

Steve nodded his agreement and then pulled out his phone and placed a call to the coroner's office.  As he hung up the phone, the shower suddenly got very busy and crowded as the officers from the crime scene unit arrived.  Steve recognized the lead detective from the earlier murder.  "Lt. Burns," he greeted.

Katie Burns turned to gaze appreciatively at the homicide detective as he drew closer.  "Lt. Sloan," she greeted in return.  "Are you having problems keeping contestants alive?"

"It would seem that way," he responded distractedly.  His eyes had focused on a portion of Jordan Maxwell's shoulder.  He moved back towards the body and squatted down.

"You got something?" asked Katie Burns as she joined him beside the body.

Steve gestured towards the victim's shoulder.  "Look at those marks, don't they look like they were made by someone's fingers?" 

Katie Burns motioned for the photographer to join them.  "That's what it looks like to me."

They both stepped away from the body to allow the photographer to get the shots he needed.

As Steve stood observing the room he saw what looked like a caterpillar lying close to the victim's right hand.  As the photographer finished he moved back towards the body and squatted down.  "Lt. Burns, you might want to take a look at this."

As she joined him beside the body she pulled her gloves on and extracted a plastic evidence bag from her pocket.  "Looks like somebody lost a false eyelash."  She leaned down to look closely at the victim's face.  "Could be hers but I would like to think they take them off before they shower.  Maybe we just got lucky."

"Can you get DNA off of an eyelash?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Maybe," came a voice from the doorway.

Steve grinned affectionately.  "Hello, Amanda, glad you could join us."

She moved across the shower to join them at the body.  "The water presents a problem as well.  Do we know how long she was laying here before she was found?"

Steve shook his head.  "Cheryl is talking to the group now she may have gotten more details.  I'll go check while you ladies finish up in here."

Steve moved out of the shower towards the auditorium.  He observed Cheryl as he approached her and thought he could read anger in the set of her shoulders.  "Cheryl?"  
As she turned to face him he realized he had been correct.  Her eyes were blazing. 

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I can't handle," was her terse response as she moved away from the group to join him.

"Cheryl, I'll ask again what's going on?"

She sighed.  "One of the contestants is demanding she be allowed to leave.  She doesn't have time for all these questions.  She has a final question to prepare for and she needs her rest so that she won't have bags under her eyes.  I was just getting ready to ask her how a black eye would look when you interrupted."

Steve smiled slightly.  "Would you like me to take over?"

"No, I most certainly wouldn't.  It takes more than some little debutante named Topaz Gem to keep me from finishing an interview I started," she responded angrily.

"Whoa, hey I'm a friend here.  I was just making sure you didn't need a break, and you are kidding about the name right?" he intoned with a smile.

In spite of herself, she felt a smile spreading across her features.  She looked up at him and the warmth of the smile spread to her eyes.  "No, that's actually what she said her name was.  Can you imagine?"

Steve gulped as he felt a flutter in his stomach.  _Wow, what was that?_  He didn't have time to analyze it any further as a high pitched voice separated itself from the group.

"I have had enough, I am going home.  This is ridiculous," exclaimed a blonde contestant.

Steve felt Cheryl tense beside him.  "See what I mean?" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.  She then moved back towards the group and addressed the unhappy contestant.  "Ms Gem, we only need a few more moments.  You can either sit back and enjoy them, or I can take you to the precinct as a material witness.  That means I can hold you for 24 hours.  I'll give you a couple of minutes; you let me know what you decide."

"You wouldn't dare," exclaimed Ms Gem.

"Oh, but she would," Steve confirmed as he covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile that had taken up residence there.

"Well, I never," she responded dejectedly.

"That I kinda doubt," Steve muttered under his breath.

Cheryl who was close enough to have heard him had to suppress the bubble of laughter that tried to escape.  "You're incorrigible."

He flashed, her a smile that made her knees weak.  She glanced down to settle her emotions.  When she looked back up the smile was gone and had been replaced by a questioning look.  "Let's get this done so we can get these people home."

"Sure, partner," he responded softly.

They completed the interviews and dismissed the group.  Amanda and Lt. Burns had joined them to share their preliminary finding.  The group was so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realize someone else had joined them until they heard her voice.

"Lt. Sloan, can I have a moment of your time?" asked Topaz Gem.

Avoiding looking at the three women sitting around him Steve nodded his agreement.  As he moved towards Topaz Gem she hooked her arm in his and drug him over to a corner of the room.

Three pairs of eyes watched them covertly.  One pair of green eyes observed them intently.  The three women Steve had been sitting with wanted to blatantly stare but good manners prevented that.  Instead they pretended to carry on their discussion while stealing glances towards the couple.  The owner of the green eyes had no such qualms.  She was hidden from the vision of the others and she had a perfect view of her newest competition.  

Steve stopped abruptly.  "What did you want, Ms Gem?"

Topaz Gem giggled slightly.  "I just wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior.  It's a real tragedy and all that the woman died.  I just didn't want you to hold it against me in the competition."

"Believe me, Ms Gem, I've already put you out of my mind," Steve responded.

Her next movement took Steve by surprise she stood on tip toes and leaning towards him she placed one hand behind his neck and rested the other on his chest.  Before he could respond he felt her lips against his.  He grabbed her arms and disengaged her mouth from his but the damage was already done.  He looked over at the three assembled women to discover humor on Amanda's face, shock on Katie Burns face and what looked like anger…_why anger?_ on Cheryl's face.  The look he couldn't see displayed cold fury and boded ill will towards Topaz Gem.  "Ms Gem, I think you need to leave."

"Sure, whatever I just wanted to make sure you understood," was her response.

Steve sighed as she walked away.  He hesitated briefly before he moved to sit down, and rejoin the others.  "Well that was certainly different," he tried to voice nonchalantly.

"Steve, Jesse would be so jealous," Amanda responded.

"Gee, Lt. Sloan, maybe you should ask for hazardous duty pay," was Katie Burns' response.

The third woman remained silent and refused to look at him.  "Your turn, Cheryl," he cajoled.

The look she shot him made him flinch.  "I'm trying to solve a murder.  If you are through playing with Malibu Barbie maybe we can continue."

_Ouch, _he thought._ Well that certainly stung.  It's not like I asked her to kiss me.  "Ok, sorry for the interruption," he replied like a chastised child._

Cheryl began to sort through the statements she had taken.  "Sandra Phillips was apparently the last one to see Jordan Maxwell alive.  She said Ms Maxwell was on a phone call and didn't go to the shower room until after all the other girls had already finished.  She estimated that it was about 15 minutes later when Patricia Harper found the body.  Ms Harper had left her shampoo in the shower and gone back to retrieve it."

"Did anyone know who Jordan Maxwell was talking with?" Steve asked.

Cheryl flipped through her notes.  "One of the girls..." Cheryl paused as she scanned her notes.  "Katelyn Edwards said she thought Jordan was speaking with her mother.  We can verify that with cell records.  The rest of the group was together and wasn't of much help."

"They were all in the locker room?" Steve asked.

"Yes," was Cheryl's response.  "With that many people in the room it would be easy for someone to slip away and not be noticed," she continued.

Steve nodded his agreement.  "That's exactly what I was thinking.  Did you notice any security cameras when we were in there?"

"I doubt that there are any in the shower room and the locker room is questionable.  It could be construed as a privacy issue because people change clothes there," she replied.

Steve changed his focus to Amanda and Katie Burns.  "What did you ladies find?"

"Well it's another head injury.  From the fingerprints on her shoulders I would speculate that she was grabbed from behind and pushed head first into the wall.  The wound was on the side so she was probably trying to turn her head to see her assailant.  From a visual observation it appears that the impact with the wall fractured her skull and drove bone fragments into her brain.  Obviously, I will be able to verify that once I complete the autopsy."  She paused as she glanced at her watch.  "Which, I need to be leaving to do."  Looking at Steve and Cheryl she continued.  "I'll call when I have results," she stated as she moved out of the room.

"Thanks, Amanda," Steve responded.  "What about the eyelash Katie?"

"I don't think it was hers.  We only found the one and if it was hers we should have found the mate somewhere in the shower," she speculated.  "It's hard to tell if any of the other women were missing a false eyelash.  With the supply these women keep on hand I'm sure LA is experiencing a shortage.  The one we found, along with anything else, will be sent to the lab for testing."

Steve leaned back in his chair and looked over to Cheryl.  "I guess that's all we can do for tonight."

"I think you're probably right.  There's only one more day of competition right?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's finally over tomorrow with the evening gown competition," Steve gratefully responded.

"Are you coming to the precinct in the morning?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I want to check and see what the lab guys come up with overnight.  Do you think you'll have anything by then Katie?"

"For you, Sloan, anything," she responded with a smile.

"Well, ladies, lets call it a night and hope we can make it through tomorrow without losing another contestant," Steve responded.

~~****~~

Steve entered the beach house and paused briefly to listen for sounds of his father.  He heard a faint noise coming from the family room.  He moved up the steps and stopped at the threshold to the room.  A comment Jesse had made some time ago ran through his head _"You know your Dad's not like other Dad's."  _Steve smiled at the memory.  No truer statement had ever been made and Steve couldn't have been happier.  Mark was dressed in fencing gear and had created an opponent out of pillows.  The instructor that spoke from the television was directing his parries and thrust.  Steve couldn't help but chuckle.  "Dad, what on earth are you doing?"

Mark jumped slightly.  "Hi, Son, how was you're day?"

"It was going fairly well up till the point when another contestant was murdered," Steve replied.  "Now let's go back to my question.  What are you doing?"

"Oh, this?" Mark asked gesturing towards his clothing and the sword.

"Yes, that," Steve laughingly replied.

"Well you see I had a patient today who fenced.  We got to talking about it and viola before you know it, I had everything I needed to take up fencing," Mark responded with a smile.  

"That's great Dad just don't get carried away with that sword.  It looks dangerous."

"I'll be careful I promise.  Have you eaten?"

"I grabbed a burger on the way home.  Do you have time to talk about these murders?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mark responded cheekily.

They settled on the couch and Steve opened the folders for his father to review.  The normalcy of the situation made him smile affectionately at his father and he silently counted his blessings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 5**

Steve walked into the precinct the next morning and couldn't help but notice the glances that then dissolved into whispered conversations that were accompanied by laughter.  _Ok, something is up.  He rounded the corner and headed towards his desk. He got no further than a few steps when he stopped dead in his tracks.  __No, his mind screamed.  There on his desk in a beautiful gold tone birdcage were a pair of lovebirds.  The cage was liberally decorated with red roses.  He forced his sluggish feet to move forward and that's when he saw the bottle of wine with two wine glasses attached.  On the far side of the cage that he couldn't see from the door, a ribbon with writing had been interweaved through the bars of the cage.  Its message caused a flush to spread from Steve's neck up to his face.  'Some wine to toast our true love, the love birds represent the perfect couple we will make.'  Steve nearly gagged.  _Who is this woman? Does she write for a soap opera?_  He heard a snicker behind him and turned to find Jesse peering around him._

"What are you doing here?" Steve questioned.

"Uh, Cheryl called and said she needed some medical advice," Jesse responded with a grin.

"Yeah right," Steve responded gruffly.  He scanned the room to find that everyone was trying to look busy.  He finally spotted his partner leaning against the wall next to the coffee machine.  She had a smug smile on her face.  He moved towards her accompanied by his slightly shorter shadow.  "Cheryl," he greeted calmly.

"Steve," she greeted with a serene smile on her face.

"Indulging in a little payback?" he asked.

"Why I have no idea what you mean," she responded innocently.

"Oh please you weren't happy with what happened yesterday, so this is your way to get back at me," Steve responded.

"What happened yesterday?" Jesse inquired.

He received two responses the first from Steve, the next from Cheryl.

"None of your business," Steve responded.

"I'll tell you later," Cheryl said. 

Jesse moved to Steve's desk to inspect his newest gift.  "Are you going to keep the birds?" he asked.

At Steve's threatening look he held his hands up.  "Hey, I'm just asking a question."

"Don't you have patients to see?  If you have this much free time I can put you down for more hours at Bob's," Steve barked at him.

"Gee, correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think I work for you at Bob's.  As best I can recall we are equal partners.  So if I have time for more hours I can schedule them myself," Jesse responded.  "I do need to get back to the hospital though I have patients in extreme pain that are more fun to be around then you are, Steve.  Cheryl, I'll call you later about your 'medical advice'," he said with a wicked grin as he exited the room.

Cheryl arched one eyebrow and contemplated her disgruntled partner.  "Are you going to be grouchy all day?" she inquired.  

He was prevented from responding by the arrival of Lt. Katie Burns.  She wasn't able to stop the laughter that erupted from her lips.  "Oh, this is priceless," she exclaimed gleefully.  "Your mystery woman or women sent you lovebirds.  She either has a really great sense of humor or has read too many romance novels."  Steve once again was prevented by responding when one of his fellow homicide detectives called his name.

"Hey, Sloan, the pet store called and said the birds like privacy and mood music."

Cheryl, sensing the impending explosion, grabbed her partner by the arm and tried to drag him from the room.  The arm tensed and felt like a rock beneath her grip.  She looked up to see that it mirrored the stone like expression on his face.  She gave up trying to move him and instead sidled up close to him.  "Steve, they don't mean any harm.  If it was happening to someone else you would be joining in on the teasing."  She felt the tense muscles under her hand relax slightly.

Steve contemplated his partner.  She wore a slightly worried expression.  He looked up at the other faces in the room.  She was right, they were all good people and if the shoe was on the other foot he would join in the teasing.  He allowed a grin to grace his features and addressed the group.  "I'm sorry everyone.  I seem to have lost my sense of humor.  Anybody want some birds?" he asked in an effort to lighten the tension.

The slight joke served its purpose and relieved the tension in the room.  Everyone shared a laugh and went back to work.

Cheryl breathed deeply.  _That was close,_ she said to herself.  "Steve, Amanda called before you got here and confirmed her speculations from yesterday."

"The lab also feels that this was murder.  They are still working with the eyelash.  The finger bruises on the victim's shoulder appear to belong to a female," Katie Burns informed them.

"Well, I guess I better head on over there and get ready for the evening gown competition," Steve informed them.  "You coming with me?" he asked Cheryl.

Cheryl stood contemplating the tall man in front of her for a moment.  She didn't know if she wanted to witness more examples of these women fawning over him.  In the end, duty won out over discomfort, and if there was a murderer on the lose she needed to have his back.  "Sure, just let me grab my purse," she responded.

Steve turned to Katie Burns.  "Lt. Burns, hopefully I won't have any reason to see you anymore today.  If you come up with any details on either murder you'll call me?"

"Of course, and I likewise hope not to see you anymore today.  I would like to get home at a decent hour tonight," she responded.

Steve moved to join his partner and they headed out of the precinct.

~~****~~

Once again Steve was involved in a mind numbing process.  He didn't know they made that many styles of evening dresses.  He heard a slight rumbling to his left and realized that his hearing aid wearing buddy had drifted off to sleep and was snoring softly.  _If only I could be so lucky, _Steve thought.  _Only three more girls and then I'm done till the night of the pageant, just hang on.  Gratefully, the last three women made their appearances and Steve made his choice. He noticed one of the contestants making her way down the row of judges.  She was stopping at each one and asking them to sign something.  He couldn't remember her name only the fact that he had caught her staring at him on several occasions.  She had reached the teeth clicker beside him and he listened as she explained what she was doing._

"I'm collecting signatures on these letters to encourage the pageant organizers to host a pageant each year.  It has been such fun, and is for such a great cause.  I am asking people to sign these letters individually so that I will be able to hand them a large stack of letters rather than a petition," she completed with a smile.  With another signature secured she moved towards Steve.

_My turn, let's make this quick, _Steve thought.  "Hi, I'd be glad to sign," he responded without giving her time to say anything.

She was slightly taken aback but covered her shock with a brilliant smile.  "Why thank you, Lt. Sloan, I knew I could count on you."

She then moved off and Steve got back to the business at hand.  He talked briefly with some of the other judges then began to survey the room looking for Cheryl.  He spotted her over in the far corner of the room chatting with a security guard.  She looked up and saw him watching.  He motioned for her to join him.  Cheryl said her goodbyes and crossed the room to join the partner.

As she got close to him, Steve leaned down and whispered. "Let's get out of here before somebody gets killed.  How about some lunch?"

In spite of herself Chery,l felt herself melting.  Her face flushed.  _Alright Banks what are you? Some teenage girl with a crush?  Straighten up, _she told herself.    "Sure, but I get to pick," was her response.

Bowing stiffly at the waist and using a truly dreadful British accent Steve responded, "As you wish."

Cheryl laughed.  "You can't think up lines on your own?  You have to steal them from 'The Princess Bride'."  You really are a piece of work, Sloan.  Let's go eat.

They walked out of the auditorium in companionable laughter.

~~****~~

Steve peeked over the top of his menu at the woman on the other side of the table.  She was staring intently at the lunch items and was completely unaware of his perusal or so he thought.

Cheryl was well aware of the blue eyes that glinted above the menu.  _Those eyes would be so easy to get lost in, she thought.  She shook herself mentally.  "What are you going to get?"_

Steve didn't immediately respond.  _What I want isn't on the menu,_ was his thought.  "I think I'll have burger," was his verbal response.

"A burger, now there's a shocker," Cheryl responded.

They both laughed and were preparing to order when Steve's phone rang.  "Sloan, here," he answered.  "You're kidding?" he responded in a disbelieving tone.  "Ok, we'll be there in 15 minutes."  He closed his phone and glanced up to find Cheryl looking at him expectantly.  "That was the Captain.  Another one of the contestants has been found dead."

Her disbelieving look said more than any words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 6**

Steve surveyed the scene in front of him.  All that was visible of the latest victim was her legs.  He was reminded of the scene in 'The Wizard of Oz' when the wicked witch was killed.  She was crushed beneath a heavy piece of scenery that had been constructed for the big dance number the night of the pageant.  "Can't we get this off of her?" he asked.

"We're bringing the equipment back in to lift it," replied one of the stage hands.

"I don't think it's going to do any good," responded one of the paramedics.  "I couldn't get a pulse in the ankle."

"That could just be because the blood has been cut off to that area.  She could still be alive," was Steve's urgent response.

"What are you, a doctor?" asked the paramedic.

"No, but he hangs around with them," Cheryl responded for him with a smile.

"Can I get everyone to step back?" asked the stage hand.

They all watched and waited as the scenery was lifted off the victim.  As soon as the woman became visible the paramedics moved in to begin treatment.  Steve and Cheryl stayed back to give them room and tried to identify the latest victim from their vantage point.  Cheryl made the id first.  "It's Topaz Gem," she informed Steve.

"You're kidding," he responded.

She never got the chance to answer.  The lead paramedic looked up and shook his head.  "She didn't make it."

Steve looked at Cheryl.  "Do you want to do the gathering or the calling?"

"I don't think we need to do any gathering she responded," while gesturing over her shoulder towards the auditorium.  "They seem to be well trained."

Steve looked beyond her to see that the contestants, judges and stage hands had already arranged themselves in the seats in front of the stage.  Steve couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.  "I'll go start with them you make the calls."

Steve looked at the individuals that were gathered in front of him.  "I need you to identify yourself before you answer a question.  Can each of you tell me when you last saw Topaz Gem?"

The answers varied and several people had seen her leave the locker room just before hearing the noise of the scenery falling.  They had all run out to investigate the noise but didn't recall seeing anyone around the area.  Steve thanked them for their time and walked towards Cheryl and the other officers.

Cheryl's mouth split in a welcoming smile.  "Let me guess, you didn't get much from them."

"No, how goes things here?" he asked.

"Not much so far.  We did find a small piece of material that we don't think is off the victim."

Steve sighed.  "Cheryl, I just don't get this.  We have some small pieces of evidence but they don't really help us identify a suspect.  I think we agree that it is a woman.  That gives us 25 suspects.  There are 20 remaining contestants and the 5 women judges.  The judges are all elderly and three of them are on walkers.  I think they would have trouble fleeing the scene as quickly as the murderer has.  They also don't have access to the locker room and shower where Jordan Maxwell was killed, and I seriously doubt any of them could have climbed up into the rafters and sabotaged the light fixture.  I think that leaves us with the remaining 20 contestants as suspects."

Cheryl nodded thoughtfully.  "I agree.  I don't think the captain is going to approve surveillance on all of them.  I think our next move should be digging deeper into each one of them."

"Let's head back to the station and get to work then," Steve responded.

~~****~~

Steve's neck ached from the constant downward position of reading through background checks.  He leaned back and raised his arms above his head.  He interlocked his hands and stretched.  He looked across the desk as Cheryl finished the report she had been reading.  He arched an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.  "Ok, obviously you have found something."

Cheryl smiled.  "I think I may have found a pretty good suspect.  Her name is Margie Sullivan and she has been in trouble before.  She has a few minor offenses for DUI and drugs.  However, she competed in a pageant in Venice Beach a few years ago.  The grand prize was a modeling contract.  Apparently Ms Sullivan really wanted to win.  When the contestants received the preliminary scores and she found out she was in second place she decided to help the judges make their decision.  She waited in the parking lot of the hotel where the pageant leader was staying and attacked her with a tire iron.  The woman survived but she suffered permanent damage.  She just got out on parole and this is her first pageant since then."

"Well she certainly has a colorful past," Steve replied.  "Was she one of the five who were engaged?"

"As a matter of fact she is.  I even have a little information on him.  He is currently serving a 7 year sentence for assault with a deadly weapon," Cheryl answered.

"They sound like the All-American couple," Steve stated.  "Do you know where she is staying?"

"Her registration form for the pageant says she is staying at the Days Inn on Harper Street," Cheryl responded.  "Do you want to bring her in for questioning?"

"I think we have enough for that.  Let's go get her."

~~****~~

Steve and Cheryl walked down the hall towards room 331 in companionable silence.  As they reached the door they took positions on opposite sides of the door and Steve rapped on it sharply.  He heard the sound of someone on the other side and the door opened as far as the security chain would allow.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice.

"Ms. Sullivan?" Steve inquired.

"No, I'm her roommate," the voice replied.  

Steve moved so that the woman behind the door could see him more clearly and he could see her.  A green eye framed by red hair was visible.  "I'm Lt. Steve Sloan and this is Detective Cheryl Banks.  We would like to speak with your roommate."

"Lt. Sloan, I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you.  Please come is," she invited as she closed the door far enough to release the security chain and then opened it fully.  I'm Savannah Aldridge; I'm a contestant in the pageant as well."  

_Well I guess I'm not here,_ Cheryl thought to herself.  She watched as Savannah Aldridge batted her eyes and flirted with Steve.  The same eyes that batted at Steve turned on Cheryl and they were ice cold.  Cheryl blinked and when she looked back the ice stare had been replaced by warmth.  _Ok, maybe I imagined it._

"Where is your roommate, Ms Aldridge?" Cheryl asked.

The ice was back.  "She's taking a shower.  Lt. Sloan, would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Ms Aldridge.  How long has you roommate been in the shower?" he inquired.

Savannah Aldridge smiled sweetly.  "About 15 minutes.  It normally takes her about 20 minutes to shower.  Why do you want to see her?"

"We just have some questions for her," Cheryl responded.

Cheryl was the recipient of a cold look.  "Lt. Sloan, is there anything I can help you with?"

_Yeah, and I know what you want to help him with, _Cheryl thought.

"Well, there are a couple of questions you might be able to help us with," Steve responded.

"Anything," Savannah Aldridge responded.

"Do you know where your roommate was when each of the victims were murdered?" Steve asked.

Savannah Aldridge seemed to ponder the question before she answered.  "I don't remember her being with the rest of us when Anthea was murdered but then it wouldn't be hard to miss someone in a group that size.  I know she took her shower before Jordan and I didn't see her after that.  I don't know where she was when Topaz was killed.  Sorry I'm not much help."

"That's fine, I appreciate your trying," Steve replied.  He listened closely and didn't hear the water anymore.  "Let's make sure she knows we're here," he said to Cheryl.

Cheryl moved towards the bathroom door and knocked lightly.  "Ms Sullivan, this is Detective Cheryl Banks and as soon as you're dressed we would like to talk with you."

"Sure,"came a muffled reply from behind the door.  "Just give me a minute to dry off."

Steve moved to lean against the wall and Cheryl maintained her position close to the bathroom.  They had waited a few moments when he saw Cheryl cock her head to one side.  He moved over to join her and heard an unmistakable noise.  "Ms Aldridge, is there a window in that room?"

"Why yes, Lieutenant there is, why do you ask?"

"She's running," he shouted at Cheryl as he moved towards the door.  They raced down the hallway and down the stairs.  They circled to the back side of the hotel and Cheryl and Steve caught sight of a figure running down the sidewalk.  They both took off at a run with Steve taking the lead.  He finally got close enough and he stopped and pulled his gun.  "Stop, police freeze."  She slowed but didn't stop and then abruptly turned to her left and ran into the street.  She never saw the city bus that had just rounded the corner.  Steve heard squealing tires and a sickening thud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 7**

_A rookie mistake, _Steve screamed at himself as he ran towards the bus.  He reached the scene just before Cheryl and looked up into the stunned face of the bus driver as he stood in the doorway of the bus.  "She ran right out in front of me, I couldn't stop."

"I know, we saw everything," Cheryl responded as Steve moved on past the door towards the front on the bus.  "I'm Detective Cheryl Banks and that was my partner, Lieutenant Steve Sloan.  Just stay on the bus for a moment."  She then dialed 911 to request an ambulance.  

As she hung up the phone, she moved to the front of the bus.  Steve had crawled up underneath it and was assessing the condition of their suspect.  "She's still alive, Cheryl," he informed her.

"Can I do anything?" Cheryl asked.

As Steve started to respond, a bloody hand grabbed his lapel and he looked down to see that her eyes were open.  She went to talk but all that escaped from her mouth was a gurgling sound.  She then went limp and the hand dropped from Steve's lapel.  "I think we just lost her," Steve informed her.  In the distance he could hear the sounds of a siren.  

~~****~~

Steve sat alone in the Doctors lounge at Community General waiting for Amanda.  It was 9:00am.  He had finally sent Cheryl home at about 4:00am when they had finished the paperwork at the precinct.  He doubted that he would have been able to sleep, so he had stayed and read through more of the background checks.  Everyone else seemed positive that they had their murderer; he just wanted to be sure.  None of the other contestants had her criminal background and why had she run?  So why was this bothering him?  Was it because he hadn't covered the back window and she had got away?  Was it because she was dead?  All those questions remained unanswered as the door opened and he saw the face of his father.

"Good Morning, Dad," Steve greeted.

"Hello, Son, you didn't come home last night and you didn't call," Mark stated somewhat accusingly.

Steve had to grin.  Some things would never change and he didn't want them to.  "I'm sorry, Dad.  Cheryl and I went to interview a suspect last night.  She ran on us.  Unfortunately for her, she ran right into the path of a bus.  I came here because Amanda should have the autopsy on Topaz Gem the contestant who was murdered yesterday done, and I thought she might have some preliminary information on Margie Sullivan, our suspect."

Mark, knowing his son as well as he did, knew there was more going on.  "So are you not convinced she was the murderer?" Mark asked intuitively.

Steve didn't know how he did it.  "Yeah Dad, I guess I'm not 100% sold on her as the culprit.  She was small, probably the smallest competitor.  Attacking someone with a weapon can even things up considerably, but none of these murders were committed with a weapon.  Based on the positions of the finger marks on Jordan Maxwell's shoulder her assailant was as tall, or taller than her.  Margie Sullivan was much shorter.  I also don't know if she would have had the strength to topple the scenery that killed Topaz Gem."

Mark rubbed his chin as he contemplated Steve's comments.  "I know you're coming home tonight, why don't you bring the files home and we will take a look at them."

"You know I'm coming home tonight?" Steve questioned humorously.  "How do you know that?"

"Because your father says you are.  You need a good nights sleep tonight.  You have to look your best for the pageant tomorrow night."

~~****~~

As Steve got out of his car and headed into the precinct, he reviewed what Amanda had told him.  Both Topaz Gem and Margie Sullivan had died of massive internal injuries.  Neither autopsy had provided any new facts.  He sighed as he neared the door and entered the office.  Once again he was greeted with whispers and snickers.  _Oh no, please not again, he thought.  Steve approached his desk apprehensively.  __Ok, so far so good it's just a basket.  He walked around his desk and looked into the basket.  __Oh, I was so wrong.  Nestled amongst multi colored tissue paper was a black silk bathrobe adorned with a generous amount of red hearts.  Further examination revealed a matching pair of boxer shorts.  Separating the two garments was a bottle of Armani cologne.  This time the card lay on top and stated simply.  'This is how I want you to look and smell.'  Steve slumped is his chair as if he had taken a punch to the stomach.  _I have to find out who is doing this.  _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat._

"Good Morning, Steve," Cheryl greeted softly.

"Cheryl, what no ribbing no comments?" he asked.

"Naw, I figure even you deserve a break every now and then.  Besides the wolves are waiting to descend," she said as she gestured over her shoulder to the detectives who stood waiting with gleeful grins on their faces.  "I think a couple of the female officers are hoping you might model your new attire."  
  


"Fat chance," was his rather terse response.  The sound of skidding shoes on the linoleum floor got his attention as Jesse came sliding into the squad room.

"Oh, you're already here," he stated with a crestfallen expression.

"Yes, I'm here.  I work here.  The question is what are you doing here?"  Steve asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh….well…," he looked to Cheryl for help.

"You're on your own, I told you not to come down here," Cheryl responded.

"Well, Steve, we just haven't been able to see much of each other lately and I just wanted to drop by and say hi," he completed with a smile.

"Yeah, right, you came by to see the latest gift," was the gruff response.

"Oh, you got another gift?" was the innocent question.  "Well, since I'm here it would be rude if I didn't look.  Let me see!"

The sound that came from behind the desk was a cross between an enraged bear and a hissing snake.  The roar of anger was followed by a rapid release of breath.

Jesse jumped in spite of himself.  He wasn't afraid of Steve, but he knew in that moment how some of the criminals Steve had pursued felt.  He didn't get to consider the thought any further because he was first dodging the contents of the basket and then the basket itself.  He heard the bottle of cologne shatter on the wall behind him and then felt the spray as it showered down his neck and the back of his shirt.

Everyone in the squad room stood in shocked silence.  Steve was standing with his hands resting on the top of his desk.  Cheryl wore an expression of utter disbelief and the other detectives looked as if they were wishing for a hole to open in the floor for them to disappear into.

"That was a waste of some good cologne," was Jesse's comment as he broke the uncomfortable silence.  "That stuff goes for $60 a bottle.  Instead of showering me with it, you could have just given it to me."

The sound started low in his throat and then moved into a chuckle before becoming a full fledged laugh.  Steve sat back down at his desk.  His laughter broke the spell and the others joined in.  "Leave it to you, Jesse, leave it to you."

Cheryl shook her head and joined in with the laughter.  The explosion had been coming and it hadn't been as bad as she expected.  Thank goodness for Jesse Travis.

~~****~~

Steve arrived home around 6:00pm.  He opened the door and breathed deeply.  _Smells like burgers!  _"Dad, I'm home."

"Steve, I'm in the kitchen," Mark called.

Steve moved up the stairs and laid the folders he had brought home on the coffee table.  He then moved into the kitchen.  "What's for dinner," he asked.

"Well my gourmet challenged son, I'm having you're favorite.  Burger's and fries.  It should be done in about 10 minutes."

"Yum, smells good," Steve replied.  "How was your day?"

"Fine, I thought we were going to have to fumigate the hospital.  Jesse came in smelling like he had been in an explosion at a perfume factory.  You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Mark asked keenly.

"Why no, Dad, maybe he got carried away with his cologne this morning," Steve responded innocently.

"Uh huh, so did you bring the robe and the boxer's home?" Mark inquired.

The cloud that descended over Steve's face would have struck fear into others.  Mark just smiled pleasantly and waited for a response.

"No, I did not bring the robe and the boxer's home, as far as I know they are in the dumpster at the precinct.  Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure," Mark responded.  "Was the basket nice?"

"Oh, real funny, Dad, you and Jesse should work up a routine together.  I'm sure you could sell 4 or 5 tickets," Steve responded huffily.

"Steve, I have tried to tell you that you are taking this way too seriously.  We are just trying to get you to lighten up. 

~~****~~

Dinner and the dishes were done and Mark and Steve sat side by side on the couch looking through the folders on each murder and the death of Margie Sullivan.

"So what's troubling you about Margie Sullivan being the murderer?" Mark inquired.

Steve reiterated the doubts he had shared with his father earlier in the day.  "Dad, I know this will sound crazy but I just don't think it was her.  It's just a feeling I have nothing to back it up.  The captain is ready to close the case and I'm just not comfortable with that."

"Steve, you should always trust your instincts, they have never failed you before.  The captain closing a case has never stopped us from working on it anyway," Mark responded cheekily.

Steve smiled in agreement.  "Well, I guess I better go unpack my tuxedo out of mothballs."  After tomorrow night I can at least be done with a portion of this mess.  I'll see you in the morning.  Goodnight, Dad."   


	8. Chapter 8

Beauty Can Be Deadly  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Steve walked tentatively into the precinct. Ok, so far so good. No huddled whispering and giggling. He straightened his shoulders and tried to stride in what he hoped was a confident manner. He paused as he reached the squad room door. The voice that came from behind his left shoulder caused him to jump.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" came the amused voice of Cheryl.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Why is there something to see?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nope, looks like your lady love or loves took the day off," she responded with a suppressed grin.  
  
"She is not my lady love," he hissed.  
  
"Whatever, now act like a big boy and go on over to your desk. I'll make sure the other detectives don't pick on you today," was her glib response. "After you get you coffee, the captain wants to see us. The evidence they picked up at the hotel seems to link the murders to our suspect. They found a single eyelash that matched the one found by Jordan Maxwell's hand, they also found a skirt that was made of the same material that was found near Topaz Gem. The final piece of the puzzle was in the trunk of Ms Sullivan's car. Lt. Burns found a hacksaw and the blade matched the cuts on the light fixture."  
  
"Well it's just one neat little package isn't it," Steve responded somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Cheryl cocked her head. "What's the deal, Sloan?"  
  
Steve sighed. "You don't find it all just a little too easy? She was around every crime scene she knew the evidence we were collecting. Why would she hang on to things that would incriminate her? It just doesn't feel right."  
  
Cheryl moved around him and on into the squad room so that she could face him. "Steve, from what I found in her background she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. You're probably giving her more credit than she deserves."  
  
Steve didn't immediately respond he covered the remaining distance to his desk and sat down and Cheryl followed him. "Maybe you're right Cheryl. Let me get some things together and then we'll go see the captain."  
  
~~****~~  
  
Steve sat on the deck staring out at the ocean. He still was not satisfied that the case should have been closed. The captain had felt otherwise. He had left early so that he could get ready for the pageant tonight. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He pushed himself up and made his way through the house to the front door. He groaned at the sight that greeted him. A delivery man stood on the stoop with the largest arrangement of balloons Steve had ever seen. Well at least they weren't sent to the station this time. That thought gave him a brief moment of comfort until the impact of a delivery to the house sunk in. Oh no, she knows where I live. That thought sent a brief tingle down his spine. He opened the door and tried to smile pleasantly at the delivery man. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a Steve Sloan," the delivery man replied.  
  
"That's me," Steve responded trying to look friendly. "Someone must like me. Can you tell me who ordered these?"  
  
"Most people look at the card for that kind of information," replied the delivery man dryly.  
  
Steve bit his lip to suppress the comment that was trying to escape. Don't make him mad he may have information you want. "Yes, of course you're right, but I have someone who is being mysterious and hasn't been signing the cards on the gifts I have been receiving. I'm just looking for a little help in identifying the mystery person," he tried to respond pleasantly.  
  
"Mister, I have no idea. I just need you to sign for the delivery. There is a number on the delivery receipt for the store. Give them a call," the delivery man responded somewhat grumpily.  
  
"Ok, thanks for your help," Steve responded insincerely.  
  
"You're welcome," was the equally insincere response.  
  
Steve wrestled the mammoth quantity of balloons through the door and into the house. He then moved over to his father's desk to use the phone. His current gift had been purchased at a shop called Balloons & Beyond. He dialed the number and a gravely voiced woman who identified herself as Irma answered. "Irma, my name is Lt. Steve Sloan with the LAPD. I just took delivery of a beautiful balloon arrangement that your store prepared. The individual neglected to sign the card so I have no idea who I should thank. Can you tell me who purchased them?"  
  
There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone then in a voice that sounded like sand paper on wood Irma answered his question. "Lady came in this morning and paid cash and gave us the delivery information. We don't ask for names on cash purchases. That's all I got."  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad," Steve responded. "Well, maybe if you tell me what she looked like I might recognize her that way."  
  
"It was hard to tell what she looked like she had a ball cap on, wore dark glasses and had on a long coat," responded the gravelly voiced woman.  
  
"You didn't find that odd," questioned Steve.  
  
"Buddy, it's LA; I don't find anything odd anymore," she responded.  
  
Steve sighed. "Ok, thanks anyway." Realizing that he had run up against a brick wall, Steve moved over to stand in front of the balloons. He was staring at them intently when the doorbell rang again. His stance became rigid and a burst of anger traveled through his body. He stomped to the door and flung it open without even glancing at who was on the other side. "Enough," he bellowed.  
  
The startled party on the other side of the door jumped slightly. "Enough of what?" asked a perplexed Jesse.  
  
His anger somewhat abated, Steve looked into Jesse's startled face. "Oh, hey Jess, I'm sorry I thought it was another delivery."  
  
Jesse's expression changed from perplexed to delight. "Deliveries? You got more stuff? What did you get this time? I wanna see, where is it? Wait, it was delivered here? Wow, that's a little scary."  
  
"You think?" Steve questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help you get ready," was Jesse's response.  
  
"Well, isn't that nice but I have been dressing myself for years now," Steve replied.  
  
"Jeez, Steve, it's no wonder you don't attract normal women. You're always so irritable," Jesse responded in a peeved tone.  
  
"I," Steve paused briefly for affect. "am not irritable. Judging was supposed to be an easy task. Instead it has turned into a multiple murder case and caused me an immeasurable amount of grief because someone or someones have decided to send me all sorts of gifts."  
  
"Yeah, but the swimsuit thing was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Jesse asked hopefully.  
  
Steve couldn't help himself; he started to chuckle. It always amazed him how Jesse could take any situation and find something good in it. He wished he could be more like that. "Yeah, Jess, it was."  
  
Jesse realizing the change in Steve's mood went back to his original objective. " So?"  
  
"Oh alright, they're in the family room. Go enjoy yourself," Steve responded.  
  
Jesse bounded up the steps and stopped at the threshold of the family room. "Wow, I think you could attach a basket to those and give balloon rides."  
  
"They are pretty impressive," Steve replied. "I just wish I knew who had sent them and if it is the same person that sent the other stuff."  
  
"You know Steve they have all been fairly harmless gifts. I will admit that the cards were a bit risqué and vivid but other than exposing you to some kidding you haven't been hurt. As for who has sent them I suspect you will find out tonight. If they were sent to try and sway your vote she will have to identify herself before the pageant starts tonight," Jesse observed.  
  
"I know, it's just, embarrassing. I probably have overreacted," Steve responded with a grin.  
  
"That's ok Steve, that's what we love about you, now let's get you ready to crown a winner." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 9**

Steve walked into the auditorium and headed towards the judging area.  He waved a greeting to his two new found friends.  He was greeted with a wolf whistle by the retired dressmaker.  _How did she do that without her teeth flying out?_  he questioned himself.

"Well, well you certainly look mighty fine in one of those penguin suits, makes a girl wish she was 40 years younger, come on over here and sit real close," she instructed with a gleam in her eyes.

Steve felt his face flush at the same time as laughter erupted behind him.  Turning to look behind him he saw the amused faces of his father, Jesse and Amanda.  _Oh great, can I ever be humiliated without witnesses._

Trying to salvage both the situation and his dignity, Steve decided to act as if nothing had happened.  "Good evening, how are you all tonight?" he asked.

Mark leaned in closely.  "Watch yourself, Son, I think she is even a little old for me," he said with a wink.

"Steve, be careful if you kiss her that her teeth don't fall out," Jesse advised with a smile.

"Well?" Steve directed at Amanda.  "Where's you little comment?"

Amanda looked at him serenely before replying.  "Steve, I don't have a little comment.  I was just thinking that she would be a very economical date because she is eligible for senior citizens discounts.  Just think of the money she could save you."

Steve had relaxed briefly as he heard the first part of her response.  As she had continued his face had once again flushed and in a behavior that had become common for him as of late he turned around and stomped off muttering to himself the entire way.  The only difference this time was his walk of shame was accompanied by gales of laughter.

Still laughing Jesse hurried after him.  "Steve, wait up."

Steve stopped his shoulders rigid.  "What now, Jesse?"

Jesse looked at him earnestly.  "Has the mystery lady or ladies identified herself yet?  If she doesn't do it soon her bribe attempts were worthless."

"Maybe she chickened out, Jesse.  I really don't know.  I just hope she's ……….," he slowly stopped speaking.

"Steve?" Jesse asked with a perplexed look.  When Steve continued to stare Jesse turned to look behind.  Coming towards them was a radiant vision in red.  The dress fit tightly and was low cut in the front.  It hugged her curves like a second skin.  He turned to look at Steve, and realized that the former had checked out.  He stood with his mouth hanging open and a glazed look in his eyes.  He stared at the vision as if he had never seen her before.  Jesse nudged him slightly.  "Close you mouth buddy, I don't think most women find it attractive to be able to see your tonsils."

Steve snapped his mouth shut and threw a glare Jesse's way.  He then went back to staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You alright, Sloan?" asked Cheryl as she approached them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steve stuttered.  "Why do you ask?"

"Well you look like you just took a punch to the stomach," Cheryl replied.

"I think the hit he took was a little lower," Jesse responded.

Cheryl frowned as she considered Jesse's answer.  As his meaning dawned on her she blushed brightly muttered an apology and walked away.

Steve felt like he was underwater.  Everything seemed distant.  What he did know was that the vision in red was walking away and that couldn't happen.  With a slight nod to Jesse he headed off after her.  "Cheryl, wait."

Cheryl heard him call her name but she couldn't bring herself to stop.  Jesse's comment had caught her off guard and she wasn't sure of her emotions right now.  The last thing she needed was to say something stupid.  She was saved from her dilemma by a page for the judges to report to the front of the stage.  She breathed a sigh of relief and chanced a glance over her shoulder.  He still stood there.  The look on his face was hard to identify.  For a brief moment she thought he was going to ignore the page and come after her then she saw his shoulders lift as he sighed and with one final look he turned and moved away.  She watched his broad shoulders as they moved through the crowd and then she moved to where Mark and Amanda where sitting.

The evening had progressed relatively smoothly and for that Steve was grateful.  No murders, no passes by any of the contestants and other than a brief awkward moment when the retired dressmaker had felt compelled to rub his thigh things had gone well.  He found his thoughts drawn repeatedly to the vision in red.  He hadn't known she was coming and seeing her dressed like that had affected him.  He had always found her attractive but not like this.  He reluctantly brought his mind back to the pageant.  They had all turned in their final decisions and were waiting for those results to be announced.  For the first time since he had let himself get talked in to this, he felt himself relax.  He worked tomorrow and then he had the Sunday off.  A little surf, a little sand and he knew he would feel better.  He needed the quiet time to resolve his doubts about the case and to delve into his very unpartner like feelings for Cheryl.  He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed the announcement of the winner.  He applauded with the others as Katelyn Edwards made her way to the front of the stage to receive her crown and flowers.  His eyes strayed to the first runner up, whom Steve found watching him intently.  It was Margie Sullivan's roommate and Steve found her gaze a bit uncomfortable.  He broke the eye contact and moved with the other judges towards the stage to congratulate the winner.  With his official duties completed, he scanned the crowd for a familiar white head.  He spotted him amongst a group of the contestants doing what he did best.  They were all laughing and enjoying his father's company.  Not for the first time in his life Steve felt blessed to have this man as his father and his friend.  As he stood watching his father work his magic, he was unaware of the woman who had moved to stand closely beside him.  He became aware of her when a small hand tapped him gently on the arm.  He turned and looked down into a pair of deep green eyes.  "Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

Savannah Aldridge looked at him demurely.  "Lt. Sloan, I wanted to tell you that if I had realized what Margie was doing, I would have contacted you."

"I'm sure you would have, Ma'am," Steve responded.

"Thanks, I appreciate that and please call me Sa…."  She never got to complete her introduction as a squealing Katelyn Edwards launched herself at Steve.  

"You're the only judge I haven't properly thanked yet," she informed him while showering kisses all over his face.  "You don't know how happy you made me."

Steve hooked his hands under her arms and gently moved her away from him.  "You're very welcome, Ms Edwards, and you don't have to thank me.  You won this pageant based on your performance in all the competitions.  I think you are a wonderful representative for this pageant's first year."

Katelyn Edwards blushed shyly.  "Thank you for the kind words.  When I found out one of the prizes was a fully paid round trip to Hawaii for two I wanted to win so badly.  My mother is terminally ill and she has always wanted to go.  Now I can take her."

Steve felt tightness in his throat and had to blink away the surprising wetness in his eyes.  Her comments only reinforced the reasons he had choose her.  She was the only contestant that has shown any real grief over the death of her fellow contestants and as he had watched her interact with the elderly judges he had sensed that she was a woman capable of a great deal of compassion.  She had been the best in the talent competition, had been modestly attired in the swimsuit portion and had worn an evening gown that accentuated her figure without displaying too much skin.  Her answer to the final question had sealed Steve's decision.    Everything that he had dealt with to judge this pageant suddenly became worth it.  He reached down to gently pull her into a hug.  "You deserved this, you outshone your competition.  I hope you and your mother have a wonderful time."

She gratefully accepted his hug and then with one last blinding smile she turned and walked away.  Steve looked around to finish his conversation with Margie Sullivan's roommate only to find that she was gone.  He shrugged slightly before moving over to join his father, Amanda and Jesse.  He was disappointed when he failed to see Cheryl with them.  "Where's Cheryl, he asked.

Mark looked at him keenly.  "She said she had to be in early in the morning."

"She did?  Did she say why?" Steve asked.

No, Son, she didn't.  Are you ready to go home," Mark inquired.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm more than ready," Steve replied heavily.

~~****~~

Steve woke to an annoying sound.  He reached over and slapped his alarm clock but the sound persisted.  His groggy mind cleared a little and he realized it was his pager.  He turned the light on and blinked trying to get his eyes to focus on the number that was being displayed.  Recognizing the number to Cheryl's cell phone he rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed.  He fumbled with the phone and dialed the number.  "What's up?" he asked when she answered.

 "Sorry to wake you up, I know you need your beauty sleep," she replied.  "I've got some bad news, Katelyn Edwards was hit by a car about an hour ago.  The last report I got she was still alive.  They took her to Community General.  The Captain wants us involved because the eyewitness accounts indicate it was a deliberate act."

Steve didn't respond immediately.  His mind had flashed back to his conversation with her.  "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to the scene.  Apparently she had a celebratory dinner with family and friends at Fleming's.  She was hit as they exited the restaurant."

"I'll be there in about 30 minutes.  Cheryl, she's a really nice girl.  I hate this."

"I know, Steve, but we make a great team.  We'll catch whoever did this.  I'll see you shortly.  Drive carefully."

Steve wondered at the reaction in his stomach when she had said they made a great team.  He shrugged it off and shuffled into the closet to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt.

~~****~~

As Steve arrived on the scene, he wasn't surprised to find the television crews there.  With the other murders, and now the hit and run of the pageant winner, it had all the ingredients of a lead story.  He stopped the car, got out, and scanned the area for the lithe figure of his partner.  He found her near the front of the restaurant talking to a group of people.  He made his way through the throng of reporters and under the crime scene tape to join her.

She smiled a greeting.  "Hey, Steve, folks this is my partner, Lt. Steve Sloan.  Steve, this is the Johansen family.  They were here for a birthday celebration and their group was leaving at the same time as the Edwards family.  Jason here," she said pointing to a tall lanky young man in the group, "was the first to notice the car sitting down by the dumpster.  As the Edwards group moved out of the restaurant, Katelyn was walking near the back with her mother.  As they moved out into the parking lot, the car accelerated and Katelyn must have become aware of the danger because she pushed her mother out of the way and was hit by the car.  Jason said the car never slowed.  A couple of the busboys who were out back smoking at the time also noticed the car sitting with its motor running.  They assumed it was someone here to pick up one of their co-workers because it was close to closing time."

"Did anybody get anything on the car?" inquired Steve.

Cheryl shook her head no.  "Not much, it was moving pretty fast and Jason said he's not sure if it even had a license plate.  It was a small car and it was a dark color he thinks maybe blue."

"We can get some detectives to start calling body shops in the morning and get the word out that we are looking for a car with front end damage and hood damage," Steve added.

"It probably has a cracked or broken windshield as well," Cheryl responded.

"Have we got everything we can get from here?" Steve asked.

"I think so.  By the time I got here the other officers had already taken everyone's statements, I just had some follow-up questions."

Steve stood and considered their options before proceeding. "Let's head over to the hospital and see how she is doing.  Do you want to leave your car and ride with me?"

"Uh, no I'll just take my car.  We may need to split up," she responded with an uncomfortable smile on her face. 

~~****~~

As they walked into the hospital Steve wished that he would find his father or Jesse there but he knew they were both home in bed.  He moved to the nurse's station to find out Katelyn Edwards condition.  The nurse behind the desk recognized Steve and smiled warmly.  Steve offered a return smile.  "Hi, we are looking for a hit and run victim named Katelyn Edwards.  She would have been brought in over an hour ago."

The nurse looked down at the recent admissions.  "It looks like Dr. Holloway treated her.  He sent her up to surgery.  Do you want to talk to him?" the nurse offered.

"If he has time, we would certainly appreciate it.  Is her family in the waiting room?" Steve asked.

"They're in the surgery waiting area up on the 3rd floor.  Do you want me to have Dr. Holloway meet you up there?" the nurse asked.

"No, we'll come back down here.  I don't want to talk to him in front of them," Steve answered.  "Give us about 10 minutes with the family then we will be back down."

~~****~~

Steve and Cheryl paused as they neared the waiting area.  They shared a glance, then moved forward into the room.  They approached the older couple sitting on the couch.  "Mr. and Mrs. Edwards?" Steve inquired.  

"Yes," Mr. Edwards answered.

"I'm Lt. Steve Sloan and this," he said gesturing towards Cheryl "is Detective Cheryl Banks.  We are investigating what happened to your daughter."

Mrs. Edwards looked up.  "You were at the pageant."

"Yes Ma'am, I was.  I was one of the judges.  Your daughter is a very deserving winner."

"She pushed me out of the way," her mother stated flatly.  "I'm dying you know and she thought of me before herself.  Why did she do that?" Mrs. Edwards asked.

"She talked with me after the pageant, Mrs. Edwards.  She was so happy that she was going to be able to take you to Hawaii.  It was obvious to me how much she loves you.  She pushed you out of the way because of that love," Steve responded.

A brief smile with little joy crossed Mrs. Edwards face.  "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"We may need to talk with you all tomorrow.  Would you be ok with that?" Cheryl inquired.

Mr. Edwards smiled a tired smile.  "That would be fine.  We won't be leaving here until Katelyn is out of danger and we want whoever did this caught."

"Thank you," Steve responded.

~~****~~

Cheryl and Steve found Dr. Holloway in the doctors' lounge.  "Dr. Holloway," Steve greeted.  "This is my partner Cheryl Banks."

"Nice to meet you, Cheryl.  What can I do for the two of you?" asked Dr. Holloway.

"We are investigating the hit and run of Katelyn Edwards," Cheryl answered.

"Oh, she was pretty banged up.  Her left arm and leg were broken.  Her spleen was ruptured and I suspect she had kidney and liver damage as well.  She has a chance but if she makes it she is facing a long road of recovery."

"I hate to hear that," Steve replied.  "Will you have the nurses keep us updated on her condition?"

"Sure, leave your numbers with the nurse at the desk and we'll give you a call when she gets out of surgery," Dr. Holloway responded.

"Thanks, we appreciate that," Cheryl stated.

~~****~~

Cheryl rested her head on her crossed arms on her desk.  She was so tired.  They had been reviewing everything on the murders and the surviving contestants.  Steve had stepped away to take a call from the hospital.  She hoped it was a good update on Katelyn Harris.  It was 6am they had left the hospital at around 2am.  The fact that they had not had a call indicating that Katelyn was out of surgery had troubled them.

She looked up as Steve walked back in.  "She made it out of surgery.  She's still critical, but they aren't giving up on her."

Cheryl smiled.  "That's good news, how about we take a break for some breakfast?"

"If you had suggested it before the phone call I would have had to say no, but now I am a little hungry," Steve responded with a smile.  The smile was as much about spending time with Cheryl as it was about breakfast.

~~****~~

Steve was exhausted.  It was close to 6pm and he and Cheryl were still at the precinct.  The captain had reopened the case and they had spent the entire day reviewing all the information they had collected.  They had expanded their search to try and find out if any of the women had been in pageants together in the past.  Maybe a fifth individual was taking revenge on fellow contestants who had beaten her in the past.  They had found no pattern to support that theory.  He looked over to Cheryl and could see the tiredness in her eyes.  As he looked at her, her clothes morphed into the red dress of the previous evening.  He shook his head to clear the visual memory.  "You want to go for some dinner?" he asked.  "I would kind of like to talk about last night."

Cheryl turned wary eyes on him.  "What about last night?"

"You know the whole dress thing," was his less than eloquent response.

"The whole dress thing?" Cheryl responded.  "Steve what are you talking about?"

"Just that you looked great and I had never really thought of you in that way," was his less than diplomatic response.

"You never thought of me in what way?  As a woman?" Cheryl questioned.

"No, I know you're a woman.  I was talking about how good you looked you don't always look that way," was his clumsy response.

Cheryl smile contained no warmth.  "How do I normally look Sloan?"

Steve realized he was failing miserably.  "Well, when you wear your work clothes you look like a cop…my partner."  He smiled hopefully.  The look on Cheryl's face told him he had messed up further.  _Well, I hope you like the taste of rubber Sloan, cause, you are chewing on a big old size 11 right now._

"Steve, I think you had better stop before you dig this hole any deeper.  As for dinner, I'm tired and just want to go home.  Enjoy your Sunday off, and I'll see you on Monday," she responded tiredly.

"Ok, I'll just grab something at Bob's on the way home.  Cheryl, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you, I just have a hard time saying what I mean," Steve explained with a hopeful smile.

As she looked at him Cheryl softened.  He more resembled a dejected child that an adult man.  _If he used that look on his mother he probably never got in trouble.  "It's ok Steve.  I've been around you long enough to know that English must be your second language.  What your first is I've never been able to figure out.  Don't worry about it, we're fine," she finished with a warm smile._

Steve flashed her, a grateful smile.  "Thanks Cheryl.  I would never have been able to enjoy my day off if I thought I had hurt you."

"I know so, forget about it.  Go get something to eat and I'll see you Monday," she encouraged him.

Finally comfortable that she really wasn't mad Steve grabbed his jacket and threw one last look over his shoulder and smiled at her as he left the squad room.

He never realized that he left his partner dealing with butterflies in her stomach as a result of that smile.

~~****~~

"Damn!" Steve muttered as he hit the steering wheel with his hand.  "I'm hungry and I'm tired.  I do not need a flat tire."  He opened the door and moved to the back of his car to open the trunk.  He had just inserted the key in the lock when he felt hands grab him and something was pressed against his mouth.  He struggled briefly before he began to feel lighted headed and lost the battle to stay conscious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 10**

The first thing Steve became aware of was the choking dryness of his throat.  When he instinctively tried to move his hands he realized they were bound above his head.  He then discovered that his legs were bound as well.  He found himself in a very vulnerable spread eagle position.  The odd thing was the surface he was laying on.  It was soft, comfortable.  _Now, that didn't make any sense.  Why would someone grab me, tie me up and then put me on a...bed?  Is that what I'm on?  _He moved his head from side to side.  _Well that's definitely a pillow._  The room was way to dark to tell much else about his accommodations.  He tried to raise his head.  _Huge mistake_ his mind screamed.  He felt dizzy and nauseous.  _Ok, lets see dry throat, dizziness and nausea.  If I have learned anything from hanging around three doctors I would have to say chloroform.  Wonder if I should get a second opinion?  Naw, they'd only charge an arm and a leg for a diagnosis I've already made.  _He lay quietly and finally the residual effects of the chloroform induced sleep once again.

~~****~~

"Where is my son?"  Mark barked.

"Dr. Sloan, we don't know," Cheryl replied.  "He left the precinct around 6pm.  He said he was going to stop by Bob's and grab something to eat."

Mark switched his gaze to the figure that was trying without success to blend into the wall.  "Jesse?"

"Mark, I never saw him.  He must have changed his mind."  Jesse shook his head and dropped his chin towards his chest.  "I never should have asked him to do this.  Mixing Steve with women is like dropping a match on gasoline.  There is always an explosion and somebody gets hurt."

Mark relented slightly.  "Jesse, I wanted him to do this as well.  It wasn't just you.  What we need to concentrate on now is finding him."

~~****~~

When Steve, woke again there was daylight streaming into the room.  He became aware of fingers moving through his hair.  A face appeared above him and a pair of full lips descended towards his mouth.

"Good morning, lover," she drawled.  She then proceeded to capture his mouth in a penetrating probing kiss.

Steve jerked his head but she simply placed a hand on each side and held him in place.  She ravaged his mouth for a few moments more before lifting her head.  "I knew it would be like that," she whispered breathlessly.

Before Steve could respond, she once again took possession of his mouth.  _My breath has got to stink, she can't possibly be enjoying this.  _Realizing he had no choice he simply relaxed.

The kiss stopped and she moved away slightly.  "Why did you stop kissing me?"

"Lady, I never started kissing you.  You mistook resistance for a response."

She frowned slightly.  "You should try being a little nicer.  I went to a lot of trouble to get you here.  Do you have any idea how much I had to pay those goons to grab you?"  After a slight pause she continued, "But you are well worth it.  We make such a great couple.  I knew we would from the moment I saw you."

_Ok, so she is seriously whacked!  I tried to tell Jesse this wasn't a good idea.  If there is a psycho woman within 100 miles they find me.  You are so going to pay for this, my little friend."  _His thoughts were interrupted by a hand sliding down his chest and slipping inside his shirt.  "Uh.Ma'am," he began.  "I know you think we are the perfect couple and all but I'm not that kind of guy.  I kinda like to know a woman before she runs her hand under my shirt."

"We have time for that and besides I know plenty about you, Lt. Steven Michael Sloan, of Malibu."  She then proceeded to display her considerable knowledge of the shocked man on the bed.

_Jeez, _thought Steve.  _She knows things about me that I had forgotten.  Ok, I don't think I'm in immediate danger... _"Uh.what are you doing?" he asked as he felt a hand and nimble fingers begin to work on his belt.

"I'm just going to make you a little more comfortable."

"I'm fine, thanks," he said with a forced smile.  "Really, I'm great."

"Well, you can't be comfortable lying in the bed fully clothed," she responded.

"You're wrong, I always sleep fully clothed.  I'm a police officer; I have to be ready at a moments notice."

"Oh don't be such a baby.  After we're married I hope you aren't so prudish."

_Married. did she say married?  No, I must still be foggy.  She must have said carried, harried..ok I've run out of words it could have been.  _"Did you say married?"  

"Of course, married, you silly man.  I come from an old fashioned family with high moral values.  I couldn't possibly live with you without being married."

_Alrighty then, a psycho with good high moral values.  Boy, am I screwed._

_~~****~~_

The group that sat gathered around the table were, engrossed by the files they were looking at.

"This has got to be her," exclaimed Jesse.  "Other than Katelyn Edwards she's the only one that didn't show up to pick up her prize this morning."

"Let me see, Jesse," Mark asked.

As Mark read through the information the others watched him intently.  "Her name is Savannah Aldridge.  She recently relocated from Charleston, South Carolina.  There is not much else in here.  Cheryl, can we see if we can get more information on her?"

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket Cheryl placed a call to the precinct.  She relayed the details on their potential suspect and then hung up.  "They'll get back with me as soon as they have more information.  I think it's safe to assume we won't find her at her apartment but I'll sent a unit over anyway."

Mark looked back down at the file and the picture it contained.  The face that smiled back at him didn't look like the face of a murderer but he had been around long enough to know differently.  Some of the most vicious criminals he had helped Steve catch were beautiful women.  This woman had probably killed three other women and now she more than likely had his son.  He looked back at the assembled group.  "Since this woman seems to be infatuated with Steve maybe he is safe for the moment."

"Maybe once she gets to know Steve she'll just let him go," voiced Jesse in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Jesse!"  Amanda admonished.

Cheryl gasped.  "Oh, my, that's not funny," she quickly covered her mouth to suppress the grin that was trying to form.

Jesse peeked at Mark apprehensively.  To his surprise Mark was smiling

Having successfully lighted the atmosphere, Jesse continued on.  "I wish we had taken the gifts more seriously."

"Jesse, there was no way to know that all those gifts were coming from one person.  We all thought that the contestants were trying to sway him.  Steve even laughed it off," Amanda responded.

~~****~~

Steve lay alone in the room facing his most pressing dilemma.  _What is her name?  I don't imagine it will go over real well if I call her by the wrong name.  _He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think back to the day he was introduced to the contestants.  _Tammy, no she had bigger hair.  Sarah, no wrong hair color.  __Jordan__, no she was dead.  Probably killed by your loving fiancée'.  _His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"How about something to eat?" she asked.

"No, thanks I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, I fixed it myself.  I know it's your favorite," she voiced with a pout.

Steve's stomach choose that moment to voice it's appreciation for the smells emanating from the plate she held.

"See, I knew you were hungry."  She settled down beside him on the bed with a look that made him feel like a fresh cut of meat in the deli case.  Much to Steve's chagrin she began to feed him.

"You know, if you would release my hands I could feed myself," he proposed with a friendly grin.

"Don't be silly.  I want to do this for you."

Steve opened his mouth to respond and found it filled with another bite of food.  He chewed in self defense and contemplated his next move.  "When's the wedding?"

The glowing bride to be responded with, "Saturday night."

"I'm sorry being knocked out with chloroform disorients me, what day is this?"

"This is Sunday, we will be leaving Tuesday."

"Leaving?"  Steve inquired.  "Leaving for where?"

"I'm taking you home to South Carolina.  My Daddy is a minister and he's the one that's going to marry us.  I can't wait for my Momma and sisters to meet you.  My brothers may be a little rough on you but I think you'll hold up."

"Well if there is going to be a wedding I need to make sure my family is there.  They will need to make travel arrangements.  Do you have a phone I can use to call them?"

"Oh you don't need them.  My family will be your new family," she responded prettily.  "Now eat up so that you keep your strength up.  I have plans for you."

Steve's thoughts drifted to the cards on his gifts and the activities they detailed.  He could only hope that she hadn't included them in her plans.  With a deep sigh he resigned himself to the indignity of being fed.


	11. Chapter 11

Beauty Can Be Deadly  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"We found his car," Cheryl informed the group gathered on the deck of the beach house. "It was on Wilson Street and it had a flat tire."  
  
Mark hesitated for a moment while he suppressed the negative images that flashed through his head. "Any signs of an altercation or injury?"  
  
"No, his keys were in the lock of the trunk but it hadn't been opened. We speculate he was grabbed from behind," Cheryl answered.  
  
"Did anyone see anything?" Jesse asked hopefully.  
  
"The man who owns the dry cleaner in front of where Steve stopped said there was a black van in the alley beside his shop when he left for the day. He said he noticed Steve still sitting in the car then. It's an area with small businesses and most of them close at 6pm so things were pretty deserted," Cheryl completed.  
  
"Have you found any trace of Savannah Aldridge?" Amanda asked.  
  
"No, I've been in touch with her parents but they said they haven't talked with her. We've checked the hotel room she shared with Margie Sullivan and didn't find any clues. We suspect she hired some local talent to grab Steve so I've got the word out to my snitches."  
  
"I think it is safe to assume, based on the gifts she sent Steve, that, she doesn't really want to harm him. She has fixated on him for some reason," Mark suggested. "He's probably not in any immediate danger. But that could change quickly."  
  
"When you think back on it, the three women that were murdered all made advances towards Steve. We assumed their deaths were related to the competition when in reality, they were Little Miss Psycho's way of protecting her territory," Jesse added.  
  
"Cheryl, knowing Steve he may very well do or say something that will shatter this woman's illusion. We have to find them before then," Mark stated with a sense of urgency.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Her first name is the same as a city in the South. Myrtle? No. Destiny?...no that's Destin. What is her name? He was interrupted in his continuing struggle to remember her name by the door opening. The bright smiling face of his deranged fiancée announced her arrival.  
  
"Good morning," she drawled. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of well," he responded sarcastically. "It's a little difficult to be comfortable when you are splayed out like a piece of meat on a cutting board."  
  
"Well aren't you a little grumpy gus this morning, and here I was coming in here to give you good news," she stated huffily.  
  
"Lady, the only good news you could give me would be that you have decided to take a brief sabbatical from La La Land and join the rest of us here in the real world," Steve responded. The change in her demeanor was startling. She moved over towards the bed and climbed in beside Steve. She reached her hand up to his hair, and began to lightly run her fingers through it. In the next instant she had gripped a handful and pulled viciously. Steve had been unprepared and couldn't stop the yelp that escaped his mouth.  
  
"You know, I told you once you should be nicer. I don't want to gag you but if you continue to voice hateful thoughts I will," she promised. "I came in here to tell you that our plans have changed. The men I hired have become uncomfortable with the amount of attention your abduction has generated so they are leaving my employment. They have agreed however to help me give you a bath before they go," she happily informed him.  
  
"I assure you I don't need a bath and I am perfectly capable of bathing myself if I need one," Steve informed her.  
  
"Oh, but you do need to get cleaned up. We have had other changes as well. It seems that annoying partner of yours has been bothering my family. I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance. My family is now coming here for the wedding. Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just glowing with anticipation. Can't you see the excitement on my face?" Steve asked. "I have just one question."  
  
"What question is that lover?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you have to be a willing participant for a wedding? Granted I've only seen them in movies and documentaries but it seems like I recall both parties having to say I Do."  
  
"Well, of course you're right but when one party can't speak if the other party has Power of Attorney they can speak on their behalf," she answered.  
  
"Well I can see a couple of problems with that scenario," Steve responded. "One is that I can speak and secondly you don't have a Power of Attorney."  
  
"Darling, I have taken care of everything. My best friend back home is a nurse and she told me about this great drug that I can inject directly into your throat that will numb your vocal cords," she happily informed him.  
  
"Well that's sounds like it will be a lot of fun. That still leaves the issue of the Power of Attorney."  
  
"That's taken care of as well," she giggled while answering. "Do you remember when I had all the judges signing what I said where letters to encourage the pageant organizers to hold the pageant again next year?"  
  
Steve began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"What you really signed was a Power of Attorney. Am I a clever girl or what?" she inquired.  
  
"I would place my check in the box beside 'or what' if I were you," was Steve's dry response.  
  
"That's not very nice. You know I would have expected you to have more money in the bank. You live with your father and from what I have been able to gather he pays for most of the utilities. What on earth do you do with your money?" she asked.  
  
"You've been to my bank?" Steve barked.  
  
"Well you don't expect me to finance this entire wedding myself do you?" she asked  
  
"What I think, is that you should take the money you are going to spend on this wedding, and instead spend it on some really good anti hallucinogenic drugs," Steve suggested.  
  
"You know, I've been very tolerant but you are starting to annoy me. I think I'll let my friends give you a bath without my help. You know you arrested one of them a couple of years ago? His name is Dave Minter and he seems to be holding a grudge. I'll ask them to not mark up your face. It would ruin the wedding pictures," she informed him in a sing song voice. With that she leaned down to kiss him on the lips and then sauntered out of the room.  
  
~~****~~  
  
"His bank account has been cleaned out," Cheryl announced as she joined Mark, Jesse and Amanda in the doctors' lounge.  
  
"How on earth did she manage that?" asked an amazed Mark.  
  
"A lady matching Savannah Aldridge's description had a Power of Attorney and withdrew the money. I should have the bank security tape in a couple of hours and I'll know for sure then," Cheryl responded.  
  
"Now how would she have gotten Steve to sign that?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I don't know but it is Steve's handwriting. I have years of experience trying to decipher it so believe me I know what it looks like. But, it gets better. She told the teller she was Steve's fiancée."  
  
Amanda spluttered her coffee. "Well I don't need any more convincing that this woman is a few bricks short a load. If she thinks Steve is marriage material she may require more psychiatric help then is possible."  
  
Cheryl laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation. She sobered almost immediately as she brought her thoughts back to the other information she had come to share. "Her entire family has disappeared. Mother, father, brothers and sisters. We also found out that her father is a licensed minister in South Carolina and here in California, and using the Power of Attorney she has filed for a marriage license in their names. If we don't find them soon they may be married by the time we do."  
  
~~****~~  
  
Steve shifted to get comfortable and immediately regretted it. A wave of pain radiated from both his ribs and his lower back. They had honored their boss's request and not touched his face but they had tattooed his ribs and kidneys. His reintroduction to Dave Minter had been particularly unpleasant. He had apparently learned some really nifty tricks in prison about how to inflict pain. He had graduated at the top of the class as best Steve could tell. One good thing had happened during his 'bath' they had called his lunatic fiancée by her name. He now knew the future Mrs. Steve Sloan was named Savannah. Well, it should make it easy to get our towels monogrammed, he giggled to himself. Ok, settle down you're losing it here. He then became aware of his current 'attire' the silk bathrobe had come back to haunt him and he detected the feel of silk in place of his normal cotton boxers. He was interrupted from any further mental investigations by a sound at the door.  
  
"Darling," a voice called as the door was pushed open to reveal the happy face of his captor. She paused briefly as she looked him over from head to toe. "Oh, you look so very handsome. I was planning on saving them for our honeymoon night but I just had to see you in them. I also have your tuxedo for the wedding."  
  
As he caught sight of the tuxedo. He couldn't help himself he started to laugh hysterically. "You've got to be kidding. Have you been watching too much of 'That 70's Show?"  
  
She wore a perplexed look. "What are you talking about? This will go perfectly with my dress."  
  
Steve couldn't believe she was serious. He had not seen a powder blue tux since his high school prom. This one was even worse than that one. It had a matching vest and the lapels and the cuffs were trimmed in dark blue velvet. He had to wonder to himself if things could get any worse and when the door opened again he realized the answer was yes. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 12**

Savannah squealed and dropped the tuxedo.  "Momma, Daddy, how did you get here so fast?"

Steve observed the group in the door.  _Well, I guess the rest of the clan has arrived.  _He was interrupted from his musings by his name being called.

"Steve, this is my family," Savannah informed him as she swept her hand to indicate the people behind her.

Steve wasn't sure how to respond.  The women in the group where eyeing him like he was the last piece of candy in a bag, and the men's eyes held the promise of some serious discomfort on his part.  He decided the safest route was a brief smile and a nod of his head.  

"Oh, honey, he is absolutely adorable," exclaimed the woman Steve had decided was 'Momma'.

Steve closed his eyes and thought about this most recent development_. None of them seem to think it's odd that I'm tied to the bed.  Surely this can't be the normal way they do things.  _He was brought back from his thoughts when the bed dipped as someone sat on it.  He opened his eyes to find 'Momma' Aldridge sitting beside him and Savannah over by the door huddled in conversation with 'Daddy'.

"You have made Savannah so happy.  She hasn't stopped talking about you since she met you.  I know it's a little early but welcome to the family," she announced as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.  

Steve never got a chance to answer because the next comment left him speechless.

"Oh, Momma, it's not as early as you might think.  Daddy's going to marry us today," Savannah stated with a dreamy smile.  "Steve, darling, I'd like for you to meet my Momma and Daddy and my sisters Ashley and Divinity and my brothers Spencer, Christian and Andrew.  Everybody meet Steve."

Steve was unable to respond.  He was still trying to absorb the first part of her comment.  _I'm getting married today?_  He had not really considered she would succeed with this little venture.  Given enough time he was confident his father and Cheryl would find him but now he was not so sure.

"Steve, my brothers are going to help you get ready.  Daddy is going to perform the ceremony in about 2 hours."

Steve's head snapped up and he surveyed the beefy threesome that now stood in front of him holding the powder blue tuxedo.  It looked like an outfit for a doll in their broad muscular grasp.  The gleam in their eyes told him that things were about to get unpleasant.

~~****~~

Mark sat looking through the file on Savannah Aldridge that Cheryl had dropped off.  It had been missed in the original background checks because Savannah Aldridge had used another name.  He had not found anything that got them closer to finding Steve.  His frustration level was rising and just as he was about to close the file for a break, something caught his eye.

~~****~~

Steve lay gasping trying to catch his breath.  The brothers Aldridge had tried to see how far and at what angles his limbs would bend.  For a brief moment he had felt like a human Gumby doll.  He now lay tied to the bed dressed in the powder blue tux.  _Come on Dad, I know you're looking and I have faith that you will find me.  _

_~~****~~_

Mark was reaching for the phone to call Cheryl when the doorbell rang.  He crossed through the house and saw Cheryl on the stoop.  He quickly swung the door open.  "I was just getting ready to call you," he told her.  "I think I know where he is," Mark said at the same time Cheryl spoke.

"I know where he is," Cheryl stated.

They both stopped and then smiled slightly.  Cheryl spoke first.  "Where do you think he is?"

"Savannah Aldridge had an aunt who lived here in LA.  She passed away about 3 years ago.  As part of her estate she left her home to Savannah."

"How did you find that out?" Cheryl asked incredulously.

"In the paperwork in the file.  She was arrested several years ago for DUI and possession of drugs.  Because of her age, the courts placed her with her aunt for home incarceration.  I wanted you to check to see if she still owns the house," Mark responded.

"She does," was Cheryl's response.  "I've got a search warrant and it's where I'm headed.  Do you want to join me?"

"You know I do," Mark responded eagerly.

~~****~~

_I'm trapped in a really bad movie.  Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life.  Maybe it's a new reality show.  Instead of 'The Bachelor' it's 'The Captive'.  The host of the show will come through the door at any moment to fill me in._  As he finished this last thought the door did indeed open, but it was filled by Ashley and Divinity.  They looked at each other and giggled and then moved towards the bed.  They each took positions on the bed on opposite sides of him.  

With a shy smile Ashley spoke.  "We are a very close family and we believe in sharing everything."

"Savannah has told us all about you.  She told us about your first date and how romantic your proposal was," Divinity informed him.

Steve couldn't help himself.  His frustration finally erupted into a burst of temper.  "Are you people all nuts?  Has no one noticed that I am tied to a bed?  Does it look like I want to marry your sister?  Would she have to kidnap me if I had proposed to her?  This needs to end now.  I want you to untie me now so that I can call my father!"

Divinity and Ashley shared the same shocked looks, and as Steve looked back towards the door, he saw Savannah wearing the same expression.

"I had really hoped that you would stop being so difficult, but I can see now that you are not going to cooperate," Savannah stated sadly.

"Well maybe you are finally catching on," Steve replied sarcastically.  "Untie me now!"

Savannah sighed.  "I'm not going to let you go.  I love you.  I am willing to do whatever I need to do to insure we are together always."

Steve couldn't read the expression on her face but the tone in her voice sounded vaguely threatening.  "What do you mean, Savannah?"

"What I mean, Steve, is that if I can't have you here and now then we will die together," she stated in an emotionless voice.

"Savannah, you don't mean that," Steve responded.

"Oh, but I do Steve, I killed three women and with a little luck would have killed that witch that won the pageant.  I did it all for you.  They were trying to take you away from me.  I won't allow that.  We are meant to be together and I will not be stopped."

"Savannah," Steve started to speak but was interrupted.

"Ashley, Divinity, please leave and tell the other's that we are not to be disturbed," Savannah ordered.

The sisters hesitated only briefly before doing as they were instructed.

As they left the room and shut the door behind them Savannah followed behind them and locked the door.  She then moved back towards the bed and sat down beside Steve.  She reached out to gently caress his cheek.  Steve jerked as if scalded.

"Don't touch me," Steve stated.

Savannah ignored his command and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips before she started talking.  "You know I really had things planned.  Momma and Daddy have a house next to theirs that they said I could have.  We were going to be married and live there.  It's a perfect area to raise a family.  I don't know why you had to make things so difficult.  Those other women were bad enough, but to be betrayed by you is just incomprehensible.  But, we will be together." she stated firmly.

Again Steve couldn't quite read the expression on her face.  But after a moment he didn't have to.  She reached into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and pulled out a revolver. 

~~****~~

"According to her file she has been in and out of mental facilities," Mark informed Cheryl as she drove.  "Her pattern seems to be a fixation on men.  It just has never gone this far before."

"Well she's never been exposed to Steve before," Cheryl responded.  "When it comes to mentally unstable women, Steve is like catnip to a cat."

Mark smiled lightly before responding.  "I'm worried, Cheryl.  I think Steve may be in more danger than I originally thought.  She had obviously become more intent on the object of her affection this time."

Cheryl hesitated before responding.  "Dr. Sloan, I wasn't going to bring this up, but we came up with some disturbing information about a similar case in San Diego when Savannah Aldridge was at a pageant there.  She became enamored with the host for the pageant.  When he became uncomfortable with her attentions he told the pageant organizers, who then disqualified her from the pageant.  She reacted as you might imagine and then left.  That same night the host was attacked and nearly beaten to death in a 'supposed' robbery.  No one was ever caught and he still thinks Savannah arranged for him to be attacked."

"So, my fears for Steve's safety are not unfounded," Mark responded with a slight shake in his voice.  "I know Steve, and eventually his temper will boil over and he may very well say things that will provoke her to violence.  Cheryl, he has to be at this house."

"He will be, Mark," Cheryl answered.

~~****~~

"Savannah, please put the gun down," Steve requested.

"No," she said with a sweet smile.  "I can't.  We have to be together and it looks like this is the only way."

"No, Savannah it's not," Steve stated.  "If you really love me, you can't want to do this."

Again she smiled the sweet smile.  "It's because I love you that I will do this.  It's the only way I can insure we will be together."  She then leaned towards him with the gun in her hand and very gently placed it against his temple.  "Goodbye, Steve, I love you," she spoke as her finger pulled back on the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 13**

As Savannah prepared to pull the trigger completely back, the door to the room flew open and Divinity Aldridge stood framed in the doorway.  "Savannah, there are police cars out front.  What should we do?"

Savannah pulled her finger off the trigger and slid off the bed.  "Get the boys, we are going to have to leave.  I need them to come get Steve ready."

Steve released the breath he had been holding.  He had known they would find him.  He observed Savannah and Divinity as they left the room and wondered what new plan she was hatching in her warped mind.

~~****~~

As they neared the house, Mark could see the patrol cars that had already set up outside the house.  He said a silent prayer for the safety not only of his son but of all the other officers that had responded.  As Cheryl stopped the car and they got out, he was not surprised to see all of the detectives that worked in Steve's squad were at the scene.  It was a testament to their respect for his son.  He moved briskly to keep pace with the rapidly moving Cheryl.  Mark had noticed the perceptible build in tension as they had neared their destination.  He had not been surprised when she had practically run from the car when they had arrived on the scene.  Even with all that was going on, he had noticed her reactions and wondered if there was more between his son and Cheryl than either was willing to admit.  He was pulled from these thoughts as Cheryl began talking.

"What have you got so far?" she asked Darrin Josephs, the detective in charge.

"Lots of peeking out of the windows but not much else.  Have you got the search warrant?" Detective Josephs asked.

"Yes, I do.  You ready to go knock on the door?" Cheryl inquired.

"Let's do it," Josephs responded.

Cheryl motioned to a couple more officers and they all geared up in flak jackets.  As they moved towards the house, Cheryl became aware of a figure that was shadowing her every move.  She stopped abruptly.  "Dr. Sloan, Steve would kill me if anything happened to you.  Please go back behind the patrol cars and wait," she instructed gently.

"But, Cheryl, he may need me," Mark stated.

~~****~~

Steve didn't have to wait long.  The next time the door opened it was filled to overflow capacity with the Aldridge brothers.  They moved towards the bed and much to his dismay produced his handcuffs and his gun.

"Come on pretty boy," Spencer ordered.  "For some reason Savannah has her heart set on you and we won't see her disappointed. Christian, untie his hands first and let me handcuff him and then you can untie his legs.  Andrew, as a little incentive for pretty boy to behave himself aim that gun of his right at his head."

Steve wondered at his chances of getting free but the three brothers worked almost in unison to perform their tasks.  As his hands were untied Spencer roughly grabbed him and laid him on his side enough to drag both arms behind him and cuff him.  Christian then untied his legs and he found his arms grabbed and he was yanked to his feet.  The pressure caused the cuffs to bite into his wrists and he had to suppress a grimace.  His legs were somewhat wobbly from their forced inactivity and he stumbled as they walked towards the door.  He was rewarded for his clumsiness by a punch to the kidneys that almost succeeded in bringing him to his knees.  

"We don't have to keep you pretty anymore," Spencer whispered in his ear.  "Once we get you back to South Carolina, we can give you time to heal before the wedding."

With that he raised a beefy fist and plowed it into Steve's mouth.  That time he did go down as his world tilted and his knees buckled.  His first thought as he was yanked back to his feet was that the blood now running from his split lip was ruining his powder blue tuxedo.  He didn't have time to think about it for long as Spencer landed another punch.  This one was aimed for his already abused ribs and Steve felt at least one rib crack under the latest assault.  He bit back the yelp that threatened to escape his lips and struggled to remain on his feet.

~~****~~

Cheryl looked at the worried face in front of her.  Letting him go to the door with them violated all kinds of rules but at least if she had him with her she didn't have to worry about him sneaking around and getting into some other kind of mischief.  Shaking her head and smiling at him she instructed one of the other officers to get another flak jacket.  While helping Mark put it on she explained to him what they were going to do.  "Dr. Sloan, we are going to knock on the door and try and get into the house that way.  I need you to stay behind us and away from the doors and windows.  If things should go badly, I want you to drop to the ground and crawl to safety.  Do you understand?"

Mark nodded his understanding and fell into step behind the officers as they moved towards the door.  

~~****~~

"You know, if you could lay off the punches I could probably walk without your help," Steve informed the brothers.  His response came in the form of another punch.  This one caught him in the left temple and he felt the skin break and saw stars.  Once again, he made the trip towards the floor.  The same rough hands propelled him to his feet and they continued their journey through to the front of the house.  As they entered the living room Steve took note that the entire family was assembled as if they were preparing for a family portrait.  

~~****~~

"This is the police, we have a warrant to search the premises, please open the door," Cheryl called.

Steve smiled in relief but it was short lived as every member of the family proceeded to raise a gun and aim it towards the door.

"CHERYL, RUN!" Steve screamed.  He was rewarded for his warning by the butt of a gun slamming into his head and as he dropped to the floor, he heard the sound of gunfire.  "Cheryl," he muttered as he lost consciousness.

~~****~~

As she waited for a response, Cheryl was reaching to turn the doorknob when a voice screamed from the other side of the door.  "CHERYL, RUN!"

She immediately recognized the voice of her partner.  As she turned and screamed for the officers to run she leaped off the porch and hooking Mark under the arm she dove for cover just as the gunfire erupted.  As they hit the ground she became aware of return fire coming from the officers on the street.  Vaulting to her feet she barked an order.  "Hold your fire!"  Her legs were then yanked out from under her as Mark pulled her back towards the ground.  She turned to glare at him before it dawned on her just how stupid she had been.  Her expression changed and she offered him a smile.  "Thanks," she said simply.

"You're welcome," was Mark's response.  "What now?"

Cheryl surveyed the area for a moment before responding.  "Stay as low as you can and move towards that house to the left.  We can circle around it and get back to the street."

"Ok, I'm ready," Mark responded.

"Let's go," Cheryl instructed.  Keeping a hand under Mark's elbow she guided him around the house and back out to the street.

~~****~~

As Steve regained consciousness he became aware of three things.  The horrible ache in his head, the smell of guns being discharged and the scent of blood.  After a brief moment, he opened his eyes to check out the room.  Three of the Aldridges lay on the floor unmoving.  Two others appeared to be wounded and the other three were tending to them.  Steve blinked to try and focus his eyes.  Momma, Divinity and Christian were the three who weren't moving.  Savannah, Daddy and Spencer were trying to help Andrew and Ashley.  He moved in an attempt to sit up which drew the attention of Spencer.  Steve was amazed that someone so big could move so quickly.  As Spencer drew near, he pulled back his foot and buried it in Steve's side.  Steve felt the already cracked rib give and felt a searing pain in his chest.  He gasped for breath as Spencer drew his foot back for another kick.  Steve managed to roll slightly so that the kick hit him in the back and his already bruised kidneys screamed their anger at the latest assault.  He tensed in preparation for the next kick but it was interrupted by the sound of the voice coming through a bullhorn.

"I am going to call you on the phone, please answer it," Cheryl instructed.  

At that moment the phone rang and the three uninjured Aldridges looked at each other briefly before Savannah moved towards the phone.

"Hello,' she drawled.

Steve couldn't hear what Cheryl was saying.  He hoped that by watching Savannah's expressions he could figure out what was being said.  He was having difficulty concentrating because it was taking all his efforts to not gasp for breath.  The phone call was a brief one.

"Alright, we need to talk about it," Savannah responded.

As she hung up the phone her gaze briefly rested on Steve before she turned her attention to Spencer and Daddy.  "They want us to send him out and then come out with our hands up."

Spencer looked at Steve before he responded.  "Ok, let's send him out."

The look that had been thrown his way was less than reassuring.  He was sure it was not going to be that easy.  He closed his eyes to try and calm both his emotions and his breathing.  When he felt a hand on his arm his eyes snapped open.  He was propelled to his feet and felt a sharp pain as the ragged rib bone scrapped against tender flesh.  His breathing became even more labored and he fought to not pass out.

"Come on, pretty boy, they want you outside," Spencer informed him as he drug him towards the door.

Steve knew that it was over.  He felt sure Spencer would not let him walk away.  Their progress towards the door was halted by Savannah.

"We could have been so good together; instead you are responsible for the destruction of my family.  I could never marry you now," she informed him sadly.  "Spencer, take care of it."

"My pleasure, Savannah, maybe now you'll do what I've always asked and marry someone from back home," Spencer responded.

Steve felt himself moving towards the door again.  He struggled to stay on his feet and think of a plan.  He knew without a doubt that he was destined for a bullet in the back as soon as he walked through the door.  His only hope was to drop to the ground and hope that Spencer was not a good shot.

~~****~~

The scene outside the house was extremely tense.  All eyes and guns were riveted on the front door.  Mark found himself staring intently at the house.  His fear for his son was overwhelming.  As the door began to open, Mark held his breath.  He felt the officers around him prepare for action and he said another silent prayer.

~~****~~        

Steve felt the fresh air brush his face as he was moved into the doorway.  He surveyed the army of police in front of the house as he scanned the area looking for the familiar faces of his father and Cheryl.  His perusal was interrupted by a shove in his back that sent him out onto the porch.  He tensed as he heard the sound of soft laughter behind him.

"Goodbye pretty boy, I'll try and make it a clean shot.  I've always been a compassionate hunter," Spencer promised.

Steve knew his wish that Spencer was a poor shot was not going to come true.  He only had one chance and he hoped that his body would hold up to allow him that chance.  As he started down the steps, Steve listened intently to the sounds behind him.  He heard a slight rustling as Spencer shifted positions and then the familiar sound of a gun being cocked.  As quickly as his aching head and body would allow, Steve jumped from the remaining steps and dropped to his knees and threw his body to one side.  His thought as he heard the gunshot was of his father.  He was sure he was out there watching.  _Please don't let me die in front of my father._


	14. Chapter 14

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 14**

Mark gasped as Steve appeared in the door.  He noticed the blood on his son's face and watched him sway slightly.  He looked at Cheryl and saw a look of horror on her face as well.  He focused intently on both his son and the man behind him.  "Cheryl, I don't like the look of this.  I can't believe that they would let him go this easily," Mark told her worriedly.

"Dr. Sloan, I agree," Cheryl responded.  She then used her handheld radio to instruct a sharpshooter that had taken up a position across the street.

As Steve started to move down the steps Mark saw his pace quicken and then saw him drop to his knees and shift to one side.  It was then that he heard the gunshot and his thought was, _Please don't let my son die in front of me._  His pulsed quickened and he closed his eyes.  As he opened them back up, the figure in the door staggered and moved towards the edge of the porch. The man lifted his hand and aimed the gun at the prone figure on the ground and another shot rang out.  The figure jerked and fell down the remaining steps to land beside his son.  "Steve!" Mark screamed as he broke from behind the car and headed towards his son.

"Stop him," Cheryl shouted as two officers moved to impede and halt Mark's flight.

Mark turned eyes that were welling with tears towards her.  "Cheryl, please he's hurt."

"I know that Dr. Sloan, but we still have armed people in that house and you won't do him any good if you get yourself shot."

Mark's response was interrupted by movement at the front door.  He also saw his son begin to stir on the ground.

~~****~~

Steve had flinched when he had heard the gunshot.  He had lain quietly waiting for the impact of the bullet.  When the expected bullet never struck, he considered moving, then another shot rang out and very shortly he felt a body fall beside him.  He was considering whether he should try and get up when he heard his father frantically calling his name.  That was followed by a shout from Cheryl.  He knew he had to get to them both.  He slowly began to try and rise to his knees it was then he heard the door open behind him again.  He had no time to consider his options this time as he again heard a gun cock and when he heard the gunshot, he felt the impact almost immediately.  As he dropped back towards his new found friend the ground, he heard two more shots in rapid succession.

~~****~~

Being cradled in the officer's arms was all that kept Mark from dropping to the ground as he watched the dreamlike events play out in front of him.  "Steve," he sobbed quietly as he saw his son's body jerk with the force of the bullet.  His head dropped and his eyes closed and his body flinched in unison with the next two shots.

"Move in," Cheryl ordered as she moved towards Mark.

"Dr. Sloan?" she spoke softly.  "Steve needs you."

Those words pulled Mark from his stupor and he looked up with wet eyes.  "Yes, he does," he replied simply.

Cheryl steadied him with a gentle hand on his elbow.  

"Detective Banks, the house is clear.  It looks like she shot Lt. Sloan and then shot an older man and then herself.  The older man is still alive," one of the officers informed Cheryl.  

They had ambulance crews standing by and Cheryl radioed for them to be allowed through, then continued on with Mark towards Steve.  As they reached him,Mark broke away and knelt by his fallen son.  The back of his powder blue jacket was covered with a growing dark stain.  "I need to get these cuffs and this jacket off him," Mark informed her.  Cheryl nodded her head and had just finished removing the cuffs when the ambulance crew arrived.  

"What have you got?" asked the paramedic.

Mark shook himself.  "Gunshot wound, I was just getting ready to try and remove the jacket to see how bad."

"This is Dr. Mark Sloan from Community General Hospital," Cheryl indicated as she pointed to Mark.  "And the gunshot victim is his son, Lt. Steve Sloan."

The paramedic placed a gentle hand on Mark's arm.  "Let us do this, sir."

Mark nodded and dropped back on his heels and watched as they began to cut away the jacket.  He breathed a slight sigh of relief when he saw that the bullet appeared to have hit Steve high in the right shoulder.  Though not out of the woods, it meant that the chance was slight that any internal organs had been compromised.  His relief was short lived as the paramedic made his next statement.

"I think we have a bigger problem than the bullet.  His breathing is raspy and shallow."  Having removed Steve's jacket he was now working on his shirt.  As he cut it away from his side, he noticed the dark blood red bruising that covered almost his entire side.  "I think we may have a punctured lung.  Let's get him loaded, Now!"

Mark found himself unable to keep up with the rapid activity around him.  He felt Cheryl take him by the elbow and heard her murmur something in his ear.  He felt oddly detached from the entire situation.  The next thing he knew, he was being helped from Cheryl's car and entering Community General.  Suddenly, the spell was broken and everything came back like a wave crashing on the beach.  He looked around the room and saw Amanda's concerned face.

"Mark?" Amanda questioned.  "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I am now," he responded.  "How's Steve?  Where is he?"

"He's in surgery.  He's got a couple of cracked ribs and one broken one.  It punctured a lung.  His kidneys are banged up and he has a bullet wound to his upper right shoulder.  Jesse said that all things considered he was in pretty good shape.  He'll be down as soon as the surgery is complete."

Mark nodded his understanding and attempted to pull his thoughts and emotions under control.  Steve was alive and that was all that mattered.  "What happened to the other people in the house?" he asked Amanda.

"I'm not quite sure," she responded.  "Cheryl said she would be back once she got things settled at the scene.  We can ask her then."

"Yes, we can."  It was all so surreal.  "How can judging a beauty pageant turn into something like this?" Mark asked.  "It just makes no sense."

"I know, Mark, I wish we had never talked Steve into it," Amanda responded with a sense of guilt.

"Amanda, he wanted to do this.  For all his fussing, he truly cares about the burn unit and was glad to help.  He won't regret being a judge and none of us could have foreseen the twists and turns that would take place," Mark explained with a gentle smile.

Amanda allowed the logic of what he said to wash over her and felt her sense of guilt ease.  He was right of course.  Steve was a good man.  One of the best.  He had agreed to be a judge because of his concern for the children.  He always tried to hide behind a tough exterior but she had seen his eyes when he looked at CJ and Dion.  He melted in their presence.  It was one of the qualities she loved about him.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the sweat stained figure that came flying into the lounge.

"Jesse?" Mark asked his voice emotionally charged.

Jesse moved to sit beside Mark and place a hand on his arm.  "He looks good.  The bullet wound wasn't that bad.  We repaired the lung damage.  His kidney is bruised but should be just fine.  He has a slight concussion from a blow to the head but all in all he's not too bad.  His ribs were also pretty banged up."

As Mark absorbed the laundry list of his son's latest injuries, he was oddly quiet.  Amanda and Jesse shared a look before Amanda spoke.

"Mark, he's going to be alright," she smiled encouragingly.

Mark looked up at the hopeful faces in front of him and smiled.  "I know he is.  I was just thinking about the number of times he has been banged up through the years.  As a child I would place him on my lap and kiss away his tears and put a band-aid on the latest cut."  Mark paused and dropped his head.  When he looked back up his eyes glittered with the moisture that lurked there.  "He will always be my little boy but I can't seem to fix his injuries as easily now."

"Mark, you are always there for him and he counts on that," Jesse responded sincerely.  

In those few words, Jesse spoke a truth that Mark couldn't deny.  He had always been there for his son just as Steve had always been there for him.  "Let's go see him," Mark responded with a smile.

~~****~~

Mark quietly entered the recovery room and moved to stand beside Steve's bed.  He took note of the external signs of injury.  The split lip, the bruising around the temple, and the bandage on the right shoulder.  He reached a shaking hand toward his son and gently cupped his face.  Though his eyes never opened, Steve turned his head so that he could move closer to that comforting touch.  Mark smiled and leaned over the bed to place a kiss on the forehead of the man in the bed.  He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a band-aid that he very carefully placed on the cut that marred Steve' temple.  With one last brush of his fingers down his son's face, Mark moved a chair close to the bed and waited for him to be moved to a room.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 15**

Steve woke to the familiar feel of a bed beneath him.  _I have been tied up way too long.  I am so stiff and sore I don't think I can move._  His attempt to shift positions caused an angry flare of pain from multiple body points and he heard his name spoken in a distressed tone.

"Steve, don't try and move," came the familiar voice of his father.

Steve immediately relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice and concentrated on opening his eyes.  He managed to force them open and slightly turned his head.  "Dad?" he croaked.  Mark's face spread into a pleased smile.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks," Steve responded with an attempt at a smile.  His split lip made it a little difficult.  "So?"

Mark knew exactly what that single word meant.  "Well you'll have a few more scars to add to your collection but overall it's not that bad."

"And?"

Mark again knew instinctively what his son meant.  "I don't know yet.  Cheryl hasn't been back by.  She was finishing up at the scene and then I'm sure there was a lot of paperwork," Mark finished with a grin.

Steve nodded his agreement at Mark's answer.  "So, when do I get out of here?"

Mark chuckled affectionately.  "Can we at least wait for the anesthesia to wear completely off before we discuss that?"

Though feeling decidedly groggy, Steve made a second attempt at a smile.  "Sure, Dad, wake me if Cheryl comes by, ok?"

"You got it," Mark assured the fading man in the bed.  "For right now you just rest."

~~****~~

"Has he been awake yet?" Jesse voiced quietly.

"He woke up briefly about 2 hours ago.  Asked when he could go home then drifted back off," Mark responded with a smile.

"That's our boy," Jesse smilingly responded.  "I've been doing some checking and we have some of the Aldridge's as patients."

"Who?" Mark asked.

"The father, Arlen, the sister, Ashley and a brother, Andrew.  The others are under Amanda's care in the morgue," was Jesse's response.

"It didn't have to end that way," came a weak voice from the bed.

"What do you mean, Son?" Mark asked.

"Savannah seemed to have them under a spell.  I've never seen anything like it," Steve had more that he wanted to say but he found that his damaged lungs and ribs had different ideas.  His brief comments had left him panting for breath.

"Steve," Jesse admonished.  "Take it easy, you're pretty banged up and I don't want you getting over excited."

Steve took slow shallow breaths in an effort to both control his ragged breathing and minimize the pain.  After a few difficult minutes during which he received gentle encouragement from his father and Jesse, Steve felt able to talk again.  "Even the parents did whatever she said.  Has Cheryl been back by?  I wonder what she has been able to dig up on them?  What did people who knew……," Steve stopped when his father laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve, the only question I can answer is about Cheryl.  She hasn't been back yet," Mark responded.  "Please, let this go for now.  All of your questions will get answered."

"Dad, she killed those other women because of me.  She viewed them as a threat for my affections.  I need to understand why that happened.  I never made any advances towards her."

"Steve, some of the information we uncovered while we were looking for you shows that she had a pattern of doing this.  She would always focus on someone who was involved in the pageant she was competing in.  At the last pageant it was the host," Mark informed him."

Steve lay quietly considering what his father had told him.  He hated that three women had died.  That thought brought back the memory of the woman that had survived.  "How is Katelyn Edwards?"

"Much better," Jesse responded.  "She is conscious and we have a much better prognosis for her recovery than we had at first.  She is really a fighter."

"That's great, Jesse," Steve responded with a yawn.

"Ok, that's it, you're going back to sleep," Jesse informed his still yawning patient.

"Jesse, I just woke up." Steve argued.

"Yes, I know you did.  But even though none of your injuries individually are life threatening, combined they are dangerous.  Your body needs rest and as your doctor I'm telling you to sleep."

Steve mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that, Son?  I couldn't quite catch what you said," Mark inquired.

"I said I couldn't wait to go to sleep," Steve replied with a completely insincere grin.

"Well with that kind of enthusiasm, you'll be asleep in no time," Jesse added cheerfully.

The look directed his way would have been scary if the fatigue heavy eyelids had not been dropping to cover the equally tired eyes

~~****~~

When Steve woke again he turned his head looking for the familiar image of his father.  He blinked at the figure he saw slumped in the chair and then smiled.  "Cheryl," he called softly.  She stirred slightly but didn't wake up.  "Cheryl," he said slightly louder.  She sighed and stretched like a lithe graceful feline but still her eyes remained closed.  "Cheryl," his attempt was louder and took more air.  He paid for his efforts with a cough that branded his side with pain.  Cheryl practically jumped out of the chair.

"Steve, what on earth are you doing?  You're supposed to be resting," Cheryl chastised.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who should be resting.  That was the third time I had called you.  Have you had any sleep?" Steve asked.

"I've been a little busy doing the work of two.  My partner was off being someone's love slave," was her slightly irritated response.

Steve arched an eyebrow and her.  "You do know I didn't go by choice, right?"

Cheryl sighed.  "Yes, I know you didn't go by choice.  I'm sorry it's just been a little stressful.  Between looking for you and keeping your dad under control, I've had my hands full.  Do you know how difficult he can be?"

Steve chuckled.  "Yes, I know how difficult he can be.  Welcome to my world."

"So how are you feeling?" Cheryl inquired.

"Not too bad, a little rough around the edges but I should be back at work in a couple of days," Steve answered.

His response was greeted by a snort from the door.  "Fat chance," was Jesse's response.

"Jesse, you said I could go home soon," Steve answered.

"Home yes, work no.  You have some recovering to do and that won't happen at work," Jesse replied.

Steve's mouth settled into a pout.  "I'm fine.  If I promise to take it easy, can I go to work?"

"No, and if you push the issue, I'll just keep you here and not let you go home."

"You can't do that," Steve exclaimed.

"Oh, but I can.  If you mess with me to much I'll see if we can't get you into a pretty little blue hospital gown to match that little blue number you had on when they brought you in," Jesse responded.

At Steve's answering glare, Cheryl couldn't suppress the giggle that burst from her lips.  He carefully crossed his arms across his chest.  "Ok, you win, when can I go home?"

"Let me take a look at you and then we will decide that," Jesse answered.

"I need to be going, Partner.  I'll be sure and save some of the paperwork for you," she informed him with a grin.

As Cheryl left the room, Steve fixed Jesse with an annoyed stare.  "So?"

"Let's take a look at your back first," Jesse instructed as he started to slide Steve's gown off his shoulders.  When the gown stopped at the elbows Jesse sighed.  "This would be a lot easier if you would cooperate and uncross your arms."

"Fine," was Steve's terse response.

"Lean forward, it's going to hurt a little so be prepared," Jesse warned.

As Steve leaned forward he couldn't stop the grasp that escaped his lips.  "Still feeling gung ho about that work thing?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I'm in enough pain without having to hear a lecture, just get this over with," Steve gasped.

"You're looking pretty good back here.  How about you lean back and let me take a look at your ribs and incision?" Jesse requested.  As Steve complied rather slowly, Jesse slid the gown down the rest of the way.  His gaze traveled over the colorful bruises on Steve's chest and then down to the heavily bruised rib area.  "Things are healing nicely here as well.  You know, Steve, the one thing I can depend on from you is the variety of injuries you get.  You really are like a human box of chocolates.  You just give a doctor a fine assortment of things to treat."

"Jesse," Steve got no further as the door was pushed open and a white moustache and sparkling blue eyes announced his father's presence.  "Oh, hi, Dad."

Mark noticed the light of anger in his son's eyes and the glint of mischief in Jesse's.  He shook his head and grinned.  "What have you boys been up to?"

"Oh, not much, I've just been being tortured by Doctor Dolittle over there," he said as he gestured in Jesse's direction.

Jesse's grin deepened at the look of anger that was thrown his way.  "I wish that were true, if I could talk with the animals I might have an easier time dealing with you," he responded with a glib smile.

Steve attempted to push himself up and immediately regretted it.  He didn't know which hurt more his back or his ribs.  When Jesse saw him grimace in pain he instantly regretted his teasing.

"Steve, easy, I plan on sending you home in a couple of days, if you continue to do well.  You need to take it easy and I'll see you later," was Jesse chastised comment.

With a nod to Mark, Jesse left father and son alone.

Mark moved the chair over close to the bed and silently observed his son.  He was still pale but the familiar brightness was back in his eyes.  Those eyes often hid so much, but to Mark they were the window to his son's thoughts and emotions.  Katherine had been the same way.  Her outward personality was quiet and introspective but her eyes spoke volumes.  The fond memories brought a smile to his face as he gazed at Steve.

"What?" came the slightly disgruntled question from the bed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," Mark responded.

"About?" Steve inquired.

"Just about how lucky I am.  I have my health, I have a job I truly find rewarding and most importantly I have you to share my life with."

Steve looked slightly shocked, and the eyes that Mark could read so well looked suddenly wet then a smile that would have put the sun to shame spread across his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beauty Can Be Deadly**

**Chapter 16**

Steve awoke to a slight tugging sensation on his arm.  He pushed open heavy eyelids and observed a small figure in white hunched over his arm.  "What are you doing?"  Startled by the unexpected sleep deepened voice the nurse inadvertently jerked and in the process yanked on the remaining tape on Steve's arm.  "Yeeouch," Steve exclaimed.  "You wanna  pull my skin off that tape and put it back on my arm?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Sloan, you startled me," she explained excitedly.  "I was just trying to remove your IV to get you ready to go home today."

"What time is it?" Steve asked groggily.

"A little after 6am," she replied.  "Dr. Travis was by and took a look at your chart and gave us new orders.  It looks like you're going home."

"Really?" Steve asked.

The nurse had to suppress a smile. The patient sounded like an excited child.  "He said your dad would be here around 10am to take you home."

"Well, it's about time I have been here over a week.  I could have gone home days ago," Steve informed her sulkily.

"Yes, I'm sure you could have," she replied diplomatically.  She finished removing the IV and left Steve alone.

Steve was restless.  It was 6:30am.  His dad wouldn't be here for at least another 3 hours.  _If I'm well enough for Jesse to send me home, then I'm well enough to get up on my own.  _Steve reasoned to himself.  He levered himself up, slid his legs over the side of the bed, and sat for a moment, allowing the brief dizziness to pass.  After planting his feet flat on the floor, he stood up.  Slowly moving towards the closet, he shivered slightly as a draft from behind reminded him of the backless hospital gown he was wearing.  He had almost made it to the closet when the door to the room opened and he made eye contact with Cheryl.

She slightly cocked her head before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, looking for my clothes.  You're out early," Steve responded.

"I have to be in early this morning.  I know how hospitals like to wake people up at all hours, so I thought I would take a chance on finding you awake."

As she had spoken Steve had become aware of his dilemma.  His limited reserves were rapidly fading.  If he turned and headed back towards the bed Cheryl would get to see a side of him she had never seen before.  His ribs were still to tender to reach behind and secure the gown.  "Cheryl, I..uhh..well you see…I uhh kinda need you to turn your back for a minute, please," Steve requested with a lopsided smile.

"Sloan, what is your problem..oh..ok, I get it now," she stuttered as she turned around.

As she turned her back Steve turned as quickly as he could and shuffled at a snail's pace back to the bed.  As he reached the side he turned and sat on the edge before lifting his legs up and lying back.  He took a moment to secure the sheet over the lower half of his body before addressing Cheryl.  "Alright, I'm ready," he beamed.

As she turned back around with a smile on her face Cheryl felt a flutter in her stomach.  Steve sat in the bed slightly flushed from his adventure.  His expressive eyes were sparkling crystal blue and those oh so perfect lips were curled into a boyish smile.

Steve noticed her smile fade as she stared at him.  "What?" he inquired.

Cheryl gathered herself, and another smile graced her lips.  "Nothing, my mind just wandered for a moment."

There had been plenty of time to think while he had been in the hospital and a good portion of those thoughts had been about Cheryl.  They had talked once before about taking their relationship to the 'next level' but had never gone any further than that.  He valued her friendship and trusted her implicitly as his partner.  He didn't want to lose that and a part of him feared that if they did try to expand their relationship that things would go badly and he would lose her completely.  The safe side of him didn't want to rock the boat.  Having her in his life this way was better than not having her at all.  _Ask her,_ his inner voice demanded.

As Steve had become unnaturally quiet Cheryl had found her thoughts wandering back over the problem that had clouded her mind all week.  She was attracted to Steve.  She had tried to deny it but her feelings towards the women who had made passes at him during the pageant could only be described as jealousy and her fear when he had been kidnapped had surprised her.  She wanted to pursue a relationship but she was apprehensive of what would happen to their working relationship if they attempted a personal relationship that didn't work out.  She did not want to lose him as a partner and a friend.  _Ask him,_ her inner voice demanded.

"So, what have you been doing this week?" Steve asked.  _Coward! _ His inner voice screamed.     

"Oh, this and that.  I finalized the paperwork on the Aldridges and turned it over to the DA.  He hasn't decided yet what charges he's going to file on them yet," she answered.  _Wimp! _ Her inner voice screamed.

They continued talking about inconsequential things until it was time for Cheryl to leave for work.  "Well, I had better get going, I don't want to be late," Cheryl stated.

"Cheryl," Steve started.

"Yes?" Cheryl responded.

_Do it, _the voice screamed.  "Be careful, ok," Steve said.

"I'm always careful," Cheryl replied with a smile.  "Say, Steve, I was wondering if you might want to……," she never got to finish as the door flew open and a perpetually mussed figure came flying in.

"Cheryl, hi, I didn't expect him to have company yet," Jesse stated.

"It's ok, I was just leaving, I have to get to the precinct.  Steve, I'll see you later."

Steve's brows drew down into a frown.  "Cheryl, you were going to ask me something before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Was I?" she asked innocently.  "I don't recall anything I needed to ask you.  I'll talk with you later."

"Sure, I'm going home today so come by the beach house," Steve responded dejectedly.

Jesse had watched the entire exchange and wondered just what exactly he had walked in on.  Steve was obviously not happy.  His cheeks had a flush and his eyes glittered with anger.  "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"I can still go home, right?" Steve asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Sure, your dad should be here shortly.  You are still a long way from being well.  I need you to take it easy for at least the next couple of weeks."

"When can I go back to work?" Steve inquired.

"You can maybe go back to limited duty in three weeks," Jesse responded.

Steve sighed.  He knew what battles to pick and this was one he wasn't going to win.  "Fine," he answered.

Jesse couldn't believe his ears.  He frowned and moved to the foot of the bed and pulled Steve's chart.  As he studied it his frown deepened.

Steve took note of Jesse's face.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just reading the name on the chart to make sure I was in the right room," Jesse replied.

"Ha, ha, if you're through doing your Jay Leno impersonation I have a request."

"What kind of request?" Jesse asked.

"I would like to see Katelyn Edwards before I go home.  Would that be possible?" Steve asked.

"I don't see why not.  She is doing very well and will probably be moved to a rehab center in the next couple of weeks," Jesse answered.  "Let me help you get dressed and we can go before your dad gets here."

~~****~~

Steve sat quietly by Katelyn Edwards bed.  There didn't seem to be an inch of her that wasn't covered with a bruise or bandage.  He knew that what had happened to her wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty.  She had been so happy the night she won the pageant and her joy at being able to provide her mother with a dream trip had been contagious.  He wanted to tell her how sorry he was but did not want to wake her.  He shifted to push himself up from the chair and noticed that her eyes were open.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hello," she responded.  "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I had a little run in with the same person as you," he answered.

"She's dead right?" Katelyn asked.

The question sent Steve's mind off to another area that he still found troubling.  He felt sorry for the surviving Aldridges.  He wasn't really sure why.  Ashley Aldridge had asked to see him and he hadn't yet decided what he was going to do.  "Yes, she's dead," Steve answered with a sympathetic smile.

"Have you found out why she did it?" Katelyn inquired.

So there it was the question he had been afraid of.  "I'm sorry," Steve responded.

Katelyn frowned slightly.  "What are you sorry for?"

"It's my fault, she saw you as a threat for my affections," Steve responded with downcast eyes.

"Lt. Sloan, you aren't responsible for this.  She obviously had some mental issues.  I watched you during the pageant, and you never showed favoritism to anyone.  You treated us all the same.  I don't hold you responsible for what happened to me.  Please, don't blame yourself."

Steve looked up to see complete sincerity reflected in her eyes.  "Thank you," he replied simply.  "Now, I need to get out of here so that you can rest.  Good luck in rehabilitation.  Would it be ok, if I checked in on you again?"

"I would be pleased if you would, "Katelyn replied.

Steve waved a final greeting and made his way slowly out of the room.  Her comments had helped him to decide that he would see Ashley Aldridge.  Katelyn had started him on the road to closure and perhaps a visit with Ashley Aldridge would complete the journey.

~~****~~

Steve sat on the deck basking in the glow from the setting sun.  The air had a slight chill but he was hesitant to go in he had missed the healing sights and sounds of the beach.  His dad was inside fixing dinner and Jesse and Amanda should be there any minute.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  His thoughts drifted back to his visit with Ashley Aldridge.  She had been the least injured and was going to be transferred to the jail in the next couple of days.  As he had entered her room she had looked up with quite possibly the saddest eyes Steve had ever seen.

"_You came," she said._

_Steve had nodded briefly before he moved to the chair by her bed and sat down.  "Yes, I'm still trying to understand everything that happened."_

_"I know, so am I," she stated.  "I mean I lived it everyday but I still find it hard to believe.  __Savannah__ had always called the shots.  Momma, Daddy and Spencer did whatever she said.  One time Divinity went against her and Daddy beat her with his belt and made her sleep in the garage for a month.  I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I was afraid.  Can you understand that?"_

_"I'm sorry,  Ashley," Steve responded._

_Ashley looked at him incredulously.  "Why are you sorry?  We nearly killed you."_

_"I'm sorry that you have had such a tough life," Steve responded sadly._

_"I thought about running away several times, but I was afraid I would get caught, and I really had no place else to go.  Savannah was the only one Daddy allowed to leave," she explained._

As they had talked Steve had come to realize that Arlen Aldridge had been running his own little family cult.  He had kept his children and his wife on a short leash.  Savannah was the only exception.  Arlen and Andrew Aldridge had remained unrepentant for their actions.  Ashley was the exception.  She seemed to deeply regret the part she had played in his injuries.  Because of that, Steve had decided to try and help her.  She deserved the chance at a better life.  He had contacted the DA and, along with the statement Cheryl had taken from him, it looked like she might serve a short term and then be on probation.  She had told Steve that she wanted to stay in LA and get a fresh start.  He had agreed to help her find employment and a place to live when the time came.  He was pulled from his thoughts by the distant sound of the phone ringing.  He heard the door open and his father softly call his name.  "Steve, Cheryl's on the phone for you," Mark stated as he handed the phone to him.

 __

"Thanks, Dad," Steve replied with a smile.  

"You're welcome," Mark replied as he turned and went back in the house.

"Hello," Steve answered.

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone.  "Sloan, just be quiet for a minute and let me talk," Cheryl instructed.

"Ok," Steve replied.

"I have been thinking about things lately, and I was wondering if maybe some night you might want to maybe go out?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean go out?" Steve asked.

"Sloan," Cheryl stated loudly.  "You know exactly what I mean.  Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

Cheryl was unaware of the smile that was spreading across Steve's face.  She had found the courage to do what he had been incapable of.  "Cheryl, I would love to go out with you."  He heard a deep sigh of relief come from the other end of the phone.  

"Take care of yourself and try and stay out of trouble," Cheryl instructed as she hung up.

Steve disconnected the phone and leaned his head against the back of the chair.  A contented smile covered his face as a vision in red danced around his brain.  He was still in this position when he was joined by his father, Jesse and Amanda.

Amanda leaned down and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.  He opened his eyes and saw three expectant faces staring at him.  "Hi guys," he greeted.

"Well you're certainly looking chipper," Jesse stated.

"I am feeling pretty good," Steve answered.

"Still a little stiff and sore though, right?" Jesse inquired.

"I'm still not moving very quickly," Steve responded.

Satisfied with that answer Jesse proceeded with a come and get me grin.  "You know Steve I was looking at the paper today and the Fairmount Mall is having a Tiny Tots Beauty Pageant and they are looking for judges with experience.  I called and gave them your name.  That is ok isn't it?"

Mark guffawed and Amanda snorted her amusement as they waited for the expected roar of anger.  They stared in disbelief as that reaction never occurred and Steve merely smiled even more brightly and settled his head back against the chair to contemplate his first date with Cheryl.

THE END 

Author's Note:  Once again a huge thank you to the wonderfully sweet lady who has been such a mentor in my writing, but more importantly a role model on how one should live their life.  I also want to thank those who have reviewed and e-mailed.  I hope if you had suggestions or corrections that I handled them in an appropriate way.  I appreciate each and every one of you taking time to let me know how I'm doing.  And lastly I need to recognize singer Dierks Bentley.  I borrowed a line from one of his songs in this chapter.  It could very well be the main song in the soundtrack to my life.  Thanks Dierks for the song "What Was I Thinking?"  That's all until the next story which is entitled "It Only Hurts When I Laugh".  Look for it in March!  A sneak preview is below.

**The occupants of the dining area had all reacted to the gunshot in the same way .  Startled glances and quick movement towards the kitchen.  Despite his age Mark arrived first and took in the scene before him.  "No," he cried before continuing across the room to his fallen son and Amanda.  He was quickly joined by Jesse who dropped to the floor to examine them. **


End file.
